DC Reapers: War
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to DC Reapers - Enter the Elite. The Forever Empire has returned and now war is threatening to break out. Will the heroes of Earth II be ready to protect their home from the Forever Empire or is there an ever more dangerous threat out there. One that neither side are aware of and one that will destroy them all. Check out the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back for a new crossover story. This crossover is the sequel to "Enter the Elite", which is from the DC Reapers story series. This is also the ninth crossover General Herbison and I have been making since…2010-2011. Wow, we have done so many crossovers and for many years.**

 **We hope everyone will like this crossover and will like how this will end. We might do more crossovers, but we'll have to wait and see how things go. Also if you want to check out our past crossovers then go ahead. General Herbison has a lot of good work and we worked on many crossovers together that have done well.**

 **Now then, time for the disclaimer. We don't own anything from the DC universe, Bleach universe, or Star Wars universe. We only own our OCs. Now, enjoy this chapter and enjoy everyone.**

 **Prologue**

 _Unknown location_

A cloaked figure can be seen walking through a dark room, heading towards what appears to be a large abandoned temple. Fire can be seen in surrounding the temple, while lava flows down from the walls. The figure ignored this and heads inside the temple, where there is more light inside. In the middle of the room is what appears to be holographic images of strange symbols that the figure does not recognized.

"Did you get everything ready?" the figure turns around and sees Vandal Savage walking in with another cloaked figure behind him.

"Yes, everything is ready," the figure removes the hood and reveals to be Galatea, the clone of Supergirl. "How is the new body treating you, master?"

The master looks up at the girl and moves his hand up showing it decaying away, slowly. "This body has outlived its usefulness. I'm going to need a new vessel to sustain my spirit."

She nods her head in response before snapping her finger as a droid walks into the room. "Send for another body and make sure it's in better condition than the one you brought in."

The droid understood and walks out of the room, while Savage helps his master to his throne. "Even if we brought you another body, I'm afraid it won't last very long. We have what we need to make our move now and I suggest we do it soon."

The master knew Savage was right. They waited three years to get things ready, so that when they make their move, they will not fail. However, the longer they took to get things ready, the faster he'll run out of bodies to inhabit in. Now is the time to strike and proceed with the next part of their plan.

"Do we know where the meeting will take place?" the master asked as the droid brought in a new body.

"Yes," Galatea replied as the droid brought the body before the master and she begins inspecting it. "We know what the general is planning and I plan to be there to make sure the war happens."

"Good," the master replied as he approaches the body and then turns towards Savage. "Make sure everything is ready. So when our enemies have weakened one another, we will make our move."

Savage nods in response. "I understand, my master."

The master nods before turning towards the body and begins chanting in an ancient language that had not been heard in a thousand years. The body and the master begin to glow as a bright red light covers the entire room.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Yeah, it wasn't long, but we hope you all liked how this went. For those that don't know what is going on I'll explain. The story is set in the 30th century around the time Supergirl left the Justice League and joined the new hero organization in the future. However, they are not on old Earth, they are on Earth II.**

 **All of this is explained in our sixth crossover story: "DC Reapers - Omega's Judgement" so you'll know what is going on. I promise though the next chapter will be longer. Now then, if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please.**

 **I think that's it. Take everyone, see you all next time, and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the second chapter and hope everyone is ready for it. Now, yeah the last chapter was short, but this chapter will be longer. This story will take place a year later after the last story. So, there will be some changes from last time and some familiar faces will return.**

 **I want to thank my friend General Herbison for his help on these crossovers that we have done together. I'm glad it's going well and hope we get more readers to like this too. Now then, time for the disclaimer. We don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, or Star Wars universe.**

 **We only own our OCs. Now enjoy the chapter everyone and have fun.**

 **Chapter II**

 _Narration_

 _Four years has passed since Earth 2 had recovered from the invasion at the hands of Omega Carina and three years after the heroes had encountered the Forever Empire. Peace slowly began returning to their home and with it came opportunities. A month after their fight with the Elite, the planet was approached by an alien race that was thought to have gone out extinct. They are, the Martians._

 _It was revealed that when their planet was invaded, many of their people managed to escape on a ship and looked for a planet to live on in peace. It took time, but they found a new home and have live in secrecy so thousands of years. They approached Earth 2 after their planet was attacked and some of their people were taken. After months of negotiations, both sides came into an agreement and formed an alliance._

 _The Martians would provide Earth 2 with technology they can use to upgrade their defenses and provided materials needed to help create a teleportation system. In exchange for the gifts the Martians provided, they asked for a planet to live and colonize in. So that they can be safe in the system of their allies and not be threatened again._

 _The agreement was settled and Earth 2 offered a nearby planet that was much like their old home world, Mars. Henceforth they decided to name the planet New Mars and began colonizing it, along with a group of humans who also wish to live with the Martians. Only a few went to the planet to help set everything ready for the arrival of the rest of their people, when the same group of mercenaries returned to attack them._

 _They killed the group of soldiers that were stationed on the planet and attacked the colonies. Before they could escape though, Earth 2's military arrived to keep them from escaping, but the group took the people as hostages. This kept the military from making a move since they didn't want to risk an incident with their new allies. The Martians also couldn't make a move as well and risk causing an incident._

 _So, the president asked the heroes to go assist in rescuing the hostages, but needed to make sure no one gets hurt. So, the group agreed to help them and came up with a planet to keep the people safe._

 _Unknown planet_

An explosion could be heard echoing from inside the building where a group of the mercenaries are holding up in. The leader of the group, who is seen wearing a black fur cape, shoulder pads and a wolf head shaped helmet, send out his men to intercept the heroes who have arrived to free the hostages.

However, he knew the building was safe since the heroes wouldn't risk attacking it. He send his men out though with the weapons they were provided to eliminate the heroes.

He figured the job wouldn't take so long and they can find a way to escape. What he didn't know though, is the heroes are making their way taking down his men, and having no trouble doing so even with the weapons they were provided with.

"Sir, we've managed to get the transport ship ready, but the blockade will make it difficult for us to get through," one of the soldiers said to the leader of the group.

"Then contact our 'friend' and let him know we need some assistance," said the leader as the soldier nods his head in response before leaving.

The leader looks at one of the screens that is against the wall, to see the hostages in their cells. The humans are kept in an electric cell, while the Martians are kept in a cell that is surrounded by fire. This will keep them from phasing through the ground and from escaping as it leaves them weakened. That's how his men were able to capture them so easily, especially with the tools that was provided for them.

He then looks over at the other screen to see his men intercepting the heroes. He knew they aren't stupid enough to try risking trying to break into the facility. Meaning they might try to find a way inside the facility. Though he doubts it, especially with his men making sure no one sneaks in without them being spotted.

Outside of the facility Nathan Ishida and Supergirl are seen taking down the turret that the mercenaries had put up to shoot down any ships the military would send them. Nathan blocks the attacks using his Zanpakutō, while Supergirl bashes her way through them.

"Okay, the turrets are getting taken out. Angela, contact Ben and tell him to get ready," said Supergirl as she uses her heat vision to block the blasters that were being shot at towards her.

"I already told him," said Angela as on the other side she is using her magic to make a dark aura to shield herself from a group of bad guys who began opening fire at her. "He said they'll be there soon," she opens her eyes wide as dark tendrils are seen shot from the shield and hits the men directly.

She pulls them out and the men all keeled over. John and Aeon, who are seen using their lightsabers arrived to see what Angela just did.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to kill them," said John as he sees the men are not moving.

"They're alive, just going to have a stomach ache when they wake up," Angela sees some fighter jets flying by and knew they belonged to the mercenaries. "Excuse me, got more work to do."

Angela took off after them, while John turns towards his sister. "Is it me or does Angela seem to be enjoying this a little too much?"

Aeon shrugs her shoulders as she deflects a blaster shot from a nearby mercenary and deflects it back at his shoulder. "I didn't sense any enjoyment from her. Now focus back on the mission. We got to keep these guys distracted for Ben and the others."

Aeon takes off to continue fighting the men, while John lets out a small sigh and looks up into the sky. "Yeah, okay," he replied as he runs after his sister.

Back with Nathan and Supergirl, the two managed to take out more of the turrets when they hear something approaching them. Looking over, Supergirl sees the fighter jets, all painted in the same color as the mercenaries. "Great, they even got some planes. Where did these guys get these toys?"

The fighter jets fire green blasts at Supergirl who managed to dodge them. Nathan blocks the attacks and noticed something familiar about the blast.

"It's Kryptonite, whoever is helping them must have gotten their hands on this stuff," said Nathan as he jumps up towards the fighters taking two down, while Supergirl uses her heat vision to blasts them out from the sky as well, while also keeping her distance from them.

"This is surprising," said Supergirl as five missiles are shot at towards her.

Angela appears blocking them with her shield and fires more tendrils taking down the jets. She turns towards Supergirl who looked surprised.

"Let me guess, you had it?" Angela asked.

Supergirl nods in response. "Thanks though. Any progress on Ben getting in?"

"He's working on it," Angela replied as she flies off.

 _Meanwhile_

Flying towards the facility is a cloaked ship that is carrying three passengers. One of them is Benjamin Ishida, who was asked to assist in the rescue operation, the other is Agent DX-21, an agent of the Forever Empire sent under instructions of the board.

In order to further improve relations between Earth 2 and the empire, the Board had been granted permission for DX-21 to act as their liaison with the heroes. Despite her less than cheerful attitude she was fully committed to helping the heroes in whatever role she was needed.

The third member to join them is a Martian named Mira M'orzz, who asked to join them to help rescue her people and to help bring in the mercenaries who took the ones from their planet. She appears to be 18 years old, with long red hair, green skin, brown eyes, wearing a black sleeved suit with a red X in the front, black boots, blue gloves, and a blue cape.

She wore a similar clothing attire like the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz. She heard about him from the archives that her people recorded after finding out he was alive on the first Earth. He passed away before they could meet him, but she did learn she was blood related to him making him her family. She now wears the similar clothing in memory of him and the good he has done.

"We'll be arriving soon," she replied towards her teammates, as she pilots the ship. "Are you sure your friend is right about where we will be able to sneak in?"

Ben nods in response. "Batman said they're being held in holding cells, in opposite side of the facility. The good thing for us is he'll be able to hack into their security system long enough for us to get in and get them out."

"Rest assured," DX-21 added, her stern features momentarily slipping into a comforting smile, "Your people will be rescued safely as long as I breathe."

Although Mira trusted the heroes, she didn't trust anyone from the Forever Empire. She felt they don't care about anyone other than themselves or what world they conquer to expand their empire.

"Okay, we're here," Ben replied as the ship hovers over the base and where it is close to where the prisoners are kept. "Mira, you can phase us through those walls and get inside without being seen, right?"

Mira nods in response as she puts the ship on autopilot. "If your friend disabled the security systems inside, then we can sneak in without being seen or detected on their scanners."

Ben turns towards Agent DX-21 and hands her a small device. "You and Mira use this to find the prisoners, while I find the guy in charge. Take the hostages back to the ship and get out."

"Understood." DX-21 briefly examined the device, "But I do not intend to leave without you unless absolutely necessary."

Ben begins to smile and gives a small bow towards her. "Wouldn't dream of you leaving me, my lady."

Mira rolls her eyes and grabs the two as they phase through the floor of the ship and through the walls of the base. They looked around and noticed no security around, meaning they might be somewhere else in the base.

"As you humans would say, the coast is clear?" she asked as they return to being tangible.

"Yep, now you two go rescue the hostages and I go pay the boss a visit," Ben pulls out his two blasters and takes off.

"I wonder if all humans are as brave and strange as him," Mira asked until she realized she is stuck with the Forever Empire's agent.

"A rather intriguing observation," DX-21 replied casually, clearly not feeling awkward with the situation, "He is most certainly an unusual individual."

Mira couldn't disagree about that with the woman. She turns towards the device and activates it. "We should get going and find the hostages soon. Before we run into trouble."

 _Meanwhile_

"What is the situation?" a small hooded hologram with a digitally distorted voice demanded of the mercenary leader, "I have received word the heroes are obliterating your forces."

"Yeah, thanks to your boss and his useless weapons," said Shadow Wolf as he speaks to the holographic hooded figure. "Speaking of which, where is he? I asked to speak with him."

"My employer does not speak to the hired help until the job is done." the figure paused for a moment, "The weapons given were more than adequate for you to kill at least one of the heroes. My employer is not at fault for your men's' failure."

"If that was true then why hasn't he been able to kill one of these heroes then?" Shadow Wolf replied bringing up in his view a good point. "I need better weapons for my men to use in order to take these heroes down. Tell him he owes me for those Martians I brought him."

The hologram's pointed at him, "My employer has the weapons, you provide the bodies to use them. If you are so desperate for better equipment I shall contact him and see what he can provide, in the meantime I suggest you make certain the prisoners are secure are that your base has not been infiltrated." with that the hologram vanished.

Shadow Wolf scowled in anger as one of his men approached him. "What is it now?"

"Sir, our security system has been disabled," the soldier replied.

Shadow Wolf turns towards him and had an idea of what happened. "They're here. Send our men to the prison cells and make sure no one gets in or out."

The soldier nods before he took off. Shadow Wolf looks back at the monitors to see the heroes continuing fighting his men.

"I know you're here and I'll be ready for you."

 _Outside_

Supergirl and Nathan helped take down the turrets around the facility, while the others continued taking down the bad guys and secure a landing zone. Aeon and John used their lightsabers to deflect the blasters, while Angela uses her magic to destroy the weapons and capture some of the criminals. She stops nearby when she spots some of tanks heading their way.

She flies towards them and fires some dark magical blast to the ground. This caused spikes to appear from the ground piercing through them, but only to the sides, which left them immobilize. As the men exited the vehicles, they are grabbed by Angela's magic. She sets them down as John and Aeon restrained them.

"So far, it looks like things are going good," said John as he looks up at Angela who continues fighting the tanks nearby. "I still think she is enjoying this."

"I just assume she'll want to end this fight soon," said Aeon as she finishes cuffing the last of the men. "Anyways, don't worry about Angela right now. We need to clear this area soon for reinforcement to arrive to take these men away."

John nods, but couldn't help but turn back towards Angela. "I hope your right," he then begins hearing Mira speaking to them through telepathy. "What's up? Did you guys finish getting the hostages?"

"Almost, but we need to get out of here soon before we run into more trouble. How goes on clearing the area?" Mira asked.

John looks around knowing they are making good progress, especially in the sky. "We're getting there, but perhaps it would be best to send in your ship?"

Mira knew John was right, especially how things are going inside. "All right, I'll send it in, but make sure we get some medics on stand-by."

"Roger that," said John as he begins contacting the ships to bring down some medics before turning to his sister. "Aeon, let's try finishing this soon before Mira gets the hostages out!"

"Right, let's do this," said Aeon as she joins her brother in charging at the enemy.

 _Meanwhile_

Back inside the base, the soldiers all stood guard in the rooms where the holding cells are at and where the hostages are kept. Mira and Agent DX-21 made it to the hallway, where one side leads to where the humans are kept and the other where the Martians are kept.

Mira uses her telekinesis to get an idea of what is going on inside. However, she found that the men are using some sort of mind-blocking device so she can't read into their thoughts.

So, she decided to read the minds of the hostages instead and a good point-of-view of what they see. "Security has been upgraded and there are more men inside. They also appeared to have something to protect them from my mental attacks."

"How many hostiles?" DX-21 frowned, "What weapons have they got?"

Mira takes a good look from the human side. "Twenty hostiles, all armed with advance weaponry that I have never seen before, and a turret in the middle of the room," she tried to look in where the Martians are kept, but had a hard time focusing. "I…I don't know about the other room. T-too much heat. Making everything blurry."

She stops and rests against the wall. She knew the fire is the weakness to her people and it's what helped these mercenaries capture her people.

She wish she could go in to rescue them, but she knew if she tried entering that room it would only lead to her being captured. She hates to say this, but she knew what she had to do.

"If we try breaking one side free and the other room finds out they could kill the hostages. For this to work…we'll need to rescue the hostages at the same time," she suggested knowing it is the only way to rescue the hostages without any of them getting hurt. "I won't be able to sneak in to free my people because of the heat. So, I'll need your…help to rescue them while I free the humans."

DX-21 gripped Mira's shoulder, "I will rescue your people or die trying. You have the word of the Board."

Mira didn't completely trust her, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. "Very well," she phases through the floor and heads to free the hostages.

The guards in the other room where the Martians are kept, continued aiming their weapons at the door knowing whatever is coming will have to get through there. They made sure there are no other ways inside, making the door the only entrance.

The door shattered into a hundred pieces as DX-21 broke through it. Her normally pale skin now had turned stone grey and her eyes shone yellow.

"Hello there." she grinned.

The men opened fire as they fired their blasters at her, while some used flamethrowers, and the turret opened fire a well.

But even as they fired DX-21 raised her hand and a shining barrier of energy appeared around her form, shielding her from any damage. She raised her other hand and an implant in her palm fired an energy pulse that shorted out the turret and the blasters the mercs carried as the internal systems were destroyed, those carrying the flamethrowers found their fuel pipes shattered preventing them from firing. Not hesitating, DX-21 aimed her hand at the fire and the flames quickly died down as the heat from them was absorbed by her internal system to recharge.

The cell holding the Martians back begins to die down and they begin to slowly recover. The cell door opens and they make their way out of the cell where they are approached by the agent.

"I am Agent DX-21 of the Forever Empire." she greeted, "My orders are to escort you to safety, are you capable of moving quickly?"

The Martians backed away in fear when she brought up the Forever Empire. However, Mira arrived with the human hostages and spoke to them in her native language. She managed to calm them down and had them leave the cell to join up with the humans. She turns towards Agent DX-21 and speaks to her.

"The Forever Empire is not well-liked to our people and they hate them," Mira explained. "It would be wise not to mention the name or who you work for."

DX-21's attempt at being nice vanished to be replaced by cold fury, "I am an agent of the Forever Empire. I serve the Board of Directors and I am damn proud of that fact. If your people wish to judge me then that is your problem, not mine."

Mira showed her coldness as well as her eyes glowed brightly. "And you should understand what the Empire has done to so many other species. You cannot understand what they go through because you serve an empire that do harm to others. If you understood what they feel, then you wouldn't be so quick to judge my people for judging yours. Now, if you excuse me, I have to help them back to the ship."

"As you say." DX-21 moved aside, "We will resolve this another time." she added.

 _Elsewhere_

Shadow Wolf clenched his teeth as he watched the heroes easily pushing back his men as they gained ground towards his location. Despite repeated attempts to contact the forces inside the base there was no response and he was started to get more than a little concerned, "Damn heroes." he muttered.

The door gets blown open and as his men go to grab their weapons they all get shot down, but in the arms or in the legs as they writhe in pain on the floor. The shooter entered the room and revealed to be Ben.

"'Ello Gov'na," he replied trying to use a British accent. "So, you're the big bad guy who has been kidnapping people and holding them hostage? Not cool," he replied this time in his normal accent.

Shadow Wolf tilted his head and lifted his hand before gesturing, "Come at me, hero scum."

Ben smiles as he puts his blasters away. "With pleasure, but first. Who's your boss? Where are the other Martians you sold? And what is your boss planning?"

"Don't know who the boss is," Shadow Wolf curled his hands into fists, "Don't know where the Martians are, and haven't got a clue what the boss is up to. Anything else you'd like to ask before I snap your neck?"

Ben sighed as he pulls his sleeves up. "All right, I guess I'll have to beat it out of you," he charges in and throws a punch.

Shadow Wolf caught the fist and shoved it aside while stepping forward and caught Ben across the face with his elbow, sending him reeling backwards.

Ben managed to recover and delivers a roundhouse kick knocking his opponent back as well. He charges in again and goes for more punches.

Ducking under Ben's attacks Shadow Wolf grabbed him by the waist and threw him into the wall, before charging with a punch of his own, Ben ducked and Shadow Wolf instead punched a hole in the wall.

Ben sweeps kicks him off his feet and kicks up as he drives his knee to his face as he was sitting up. He goes to end it when something bright and hot appeared on the wrist of Shadow Wolf. Back away Ben almost got hut with what appeared to be an energy sword. One that looked like the ones they used on Earth, only hotter.

"Where did you get that?"

"My employer sent us a few things for dealing with you hero scum." Shadow Wolf lifted the blade admiringly, "You like it?"

Ben didn't look worried. He calmly got up and took out his own weapon igniting it. "It's cute, but it's nothing compared to mine."

"We'll see." Shadow Wolf slowly advanced on Ben, gripping his sword firmly in both hands.

Ben swings his weapon as it collides with his opponent's weapon. He goes on the offense as he moves his weapon in every direction trying to get one good hit on Shadow Wolf or at least knock him off his guard.

His opponent however was clearly trained in swordsmanship as he expertly dodged or deflected Ben's attacks while almost never countering, instead he seemed solely focused on defending himself rather than risk an offensive that would put himself at risk.

Ben noticed during the fighting that his opponent is well-trained and also noticed he isn't making any attempt to counter back. He figures he is planning something and needs to get to him before it happens. Luckily for him his weapon also serves as a blaster, which he modified to make it so. He swings his weapon and then pushes him back, then opens fire at him.

A circular shield of energy projected from Shadow Wolf's armour on his left arm and he held it up in defense, switching his sword to his right hand only before charging at Ben with the shield raised like a battering ram.

Ben runs towards the wall, runs up, and pushes himself over it as he lands half-way behind his opponent. He opens fires again and charges at him.

Shadow Wolf spun around in time to block the shots with his shield but got pressed up against the wall as Ben tackled him, both their swords clashed together in a test of strength, "Not bad, hero scum."

Ben kept his ground, not wanting to give his opponent any room to push him back. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not a hero, at least not like my friends. I'm a part-timer, while other times I'm a bounty hunter. Capturing guys like you and bringing them to justice outside of the law."

"So you're hired help." Shadow Wolf laughed, "Are they so badly in need to heroes they have to recruit bounty hunters?"

Ben chuckled with what he just said. "Says the coward who likes kidnapping people and using them as hostages because he's afraid to get his ass kicked. Also, how does it feel working for someone who pays you to be their…"

"Allow me to stop you there."

Both Shadow Wolf and Ben turned their heads to see a hologram of a hooded figure project into the center of the room.

"You see, Ben, you are entirely incorrect about the situation." the speaker's distorted voice contained an unusual sound of glee, "I'm afraid this little rescue operation is to be brought to an end."

Ben is confused by what he meant, until he realized that whoever this guy is must have planted something in the facility. He backs away from Shadow Wolf and presses a button on his wrist gauntlet that begins alerting the others of what is going on.

Shadow Wolf lunged forward and his boot caught Ben in the chest, sending him sliding along the floor, "Now I'll finish this."

"No, you won't." the hologram corrected, "For you see, that high-tech armor you are wearing, it has a rather impressive self-destruct ability that will turn this entire fortress and the surrounding area into a wasteland. You have sixty seconds." the hologram vanished and Shadow Wolf's armor started glowing blue.

Ben looks over to see this and tries to get up before the explosion goes off. However, Mira appears grabbing him from the floor and phases him through it just before the explosion can go off.

Outside the fortress everyone was pulling back and ships were clearing the area as fast as possible. Blue light started blasting through the fortress walls and one beam of energy narrowly missed a ship full of Martians as the pilot swerved to avoid it with a hasty, "Sorry" to the passengers.

Nathan and the others made sure any ships leaving the facility were to land nearby so they can check on the hostages to be sure they're all okay. Angela used her magic to also shield them from projectiles that may have been shot out after the explosion. They all waited nearby to see where Ben is to see if he's okay. Out of the cloud of smoke, they see Mira flying towards them with Ben being carried.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as the others approach him to see if he's okay.

Ben coughed loudly from the smoke, but gives them a thumbs up. "I'll live, but the one behind the kidnapping isn't," he replied as he turns towards the destroyed base. "Did we capture any of his men?"

Supergirl nods as she points towards the knocked out men they captured and being cuffed. "Though I doubt they will know anything on who hired them."

"We'll still check just in case," said Angela as she turns towards Mira. "We'll scan their minds and see what they know."

Mira nods in response. "I hope so, we must find out who is behind this before they try it again."

DX-21 casually strolled over to them and clapped Ben on the shoulder, "I am glad to see you did not perish in the explosion."

Ben smiles at her. "I'm not easy to kill, especially from a lot of explosions."

Nathan turns towards DX-21. "Are all the hostages safe?"

"Yes, sir." she nodded, "All retrieved without complication. Your orders?"

"Go with Ben, Aeon, and John. Take them to the ship and have the medical team take a look at the hostages to see if they suffered any injuries," Nathan ordered as he turns towards Ben. "And get yourself checked out just in case."

Ben gave a mock salute. "Yes, sir.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yeah like I said this chapter was going to be longer than the last one. Yeah, I brought in some new characters. Including the daughter of Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz who is related to Martian Manhunter aka J'onn J'onzz. Yes, I also know that Megan didn't appear in the Justice League series and no this isn't set in the Young Justice universe either.**

 **This is set in the Justice League timeline that is connected in this AU with my Bleach timeline as well. In this timeline Supergirl left to stay in the future and in this timeline I know that the Martians were killed. But what if they didn't? What if they survived and some left their planet to find a new world?**

 **That's pretty much the idea and does this mean the daughter is a White Martian? Is she as powerful as her mother? Is her mother alive? Will we see Megan?**

 **Well, read on to find out and again thanks for those who support the story. Also thanks to my friend for his help and glad we got to work on this again. Now then, if you all liked how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review please.**

 **I think that's it. Take everyone and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with the third chapter and I want to thank my friend the general for his help on this. Also sorry guys for not updating my other stories. Classes have kept me busy and getting stuff ready for my first exam. Making sure I get a good grade on the first test. So I know I am off on a good start.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw the return of some familiar characters and the debut of some new ones too. I want to thank General Herbison on his help with the chapters. I appreciate it dude and if you want to check out his stories go right ahead. They are all good and fun to read.**

 **Now then, time for the disclaimer. We don't own anything from the DC, Bleach, or Star Wars universe. We only own our OCs. Now enjoy the chapter everyone and have fun.**

 **Chapter III**

 _Earth 2_

Three days has passed since the liberation of the hostages on the colony planet. Thankfully the hostages got out safely and the heroes were able to capture some of the prisoners. However, their leader died inside the facility where the hostages were at, when it exploded. They couldn't find any information on who hired them and the prisoners provided little information.

Whoever hired them, has advance weaponry that these criminals couldn't get their hands on their own. Even in the black market. So, they figured someone must be helping them and that's who has the other Martians that were taken. Without their leader though they didn't have much to go on.

However, they suspected that perhaps it was General Maraxus of the Forever Empire. They didn't have proof, but with how things have gone these last few years it wouldn't surprise them at all. The new president invited the leader of the Legion of Superheroes, along with the Head Captain of the Soul Society, and the board members of the Forever Empire. So they can discuss a small briefing before they take off for the meeting with the general.

"The weaponry that was recovered were made from materials that do not exist in this galaxy," said Agent M-8 as she shows the images of the weapons on the screen. "We suspect these weapons were made in the Forever Empire thanks to the samples we took from the previous weapons left behind during the last encounters we had before."

She shows another image of some of the weaponry that they recovered from their last encounters. However, the materials were not all exactly the same. A few of the materials, yes. But the source of what powers these weapons were different.

"Now we know this isn't enough proof to show he was behind this, but we were hoping perhaps you might assist us. Perhaps there is a way to trace any calls that come out from your empire to our world?"

The five members of the Board shook their heads in unison, "In the wake of the peace a compromise was made. Maraxus created his own network for private military use. He could have been using it the entire time to orchestrate this attack but we have no proof or way to find it. It is more likely he acted through an agent rather than directly talk with these mercenaries."

"So in other words he found a loophole to make sure he didn't get in trouble," said Supergirl who wasn't happy that Maraxus is getting away with this. "What about the Martians? Is there any way to find out if they are in the Forever Empire?"

Once again the Board shook their heads, "We have tried tracing their signature but there are countless bases and stations in multiple universes that could be holding them with shielding to mask the signature. The only way to find them would be to go through every single base under his command and search them all."

"Which he would not do, especially if he does have them," said Hanako who spoke up next. "And even if he does have them then what are the chances he would keep them alive before you find them?"

The Board were silent for a moment before replying, "If he does have them, which we do not know for certain, they would be eradicated before we get anywhere near them. Our advice is to fulfil the original term of our agreement and eliminate Maraxus. With him gone we can open any base we wish and find your missing Martians."

Hanako, Supergirl, and Agent M-8 turn towards the president, Amelia Adams about this decision. When she took office she was told about this deal to eliminate General Maraxus. If they do this then there can be peace between both sides. However, it was a decision the former president was not all in favors for and she wasn't sure if she was for it herself.

"What would happen if his forces find out what we all did? That we killed him and you were involved in the conspiracy? What are the chances those loyal to him won't rebel? That it won't end up in a civil war with both sides being involved?"

"If the rest of the empire finds out we conspired and killed him every person in this room will be dead within hours. The entire empire will hunt us down and execute us all, they will then burn the Soul Society and Earth 2 to ash along with every person in it." the Board paused to let the horror sink in before continuing, "However, if you eliminate him and leave no evidence behind an accidental or natural death then the entire empire will belong to us and peace will be guaranteed along with the safe return of the Martians."

The president however was still unsure about this conspiracy, even if it leads to peace, it might come at a price. "I do not wish for any bloodshed or any lives to be lost if we fail…is there any chance we can reason with him at a meeting?"

"I doubt there's any way to reason with a guy like him," said Supergirl who didn't trust Maraxus, especially with the many times he tried to kill them.

"There's no harm in trying," said Hanako who wanted to give the president's suggestion a try. "And if it doesn't work we will end this with our last option."

The president nods before she turns towards the board members. "Is there a chance we can have a meeting with him?"

"An opportunity to discuss the peace arrangements." the Board replied, "A meeting at a singular location in person. Should you choose to strike there will be no better time. He will be alone in a room with only his bodyguard to protect him, no Elite, no warships and no army. However, there is one piece of information about him which we have recently acquired, it may affect how you view the situation."

"What is it?" Hanako asked wondering what it is that will affect them.

The Board glanced in five different directions before answering, "The information can only be given to one individual. Hanako, because of your efforts to make this alliance work only you can be trusted with it. When you are alone we will tell you."

Hanako nods as she turns towards the president. The president knew whatever they wish to tell Hanako must be important. So she turns towards the others who all nod in agreement. "We will prepare for a meeting with the general and see if there is a chance for peace. We hope to see you there soon," said the president as she leaves the room.

Supergirl and Agent M-8 follow the president as the door closes behind them. Hanako turn towards the board now that they are alone. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"General Maraxus is dying." they stated bluntly, "We believe he has a few months left at most."

Hanako was surprised to hear this, but soon realized what this meant. "And because of this you think he will waste the last few months he has left to destroy us all?" she asked figuring a man with so much hate for them and with so little time left in life will waste it on bringing death.

"We believe that it is highly likely." the Board replied, "If he destroys your people he will be remembered with pride by the rest of the empire. If he dies quietly after making peace with an enemy he could not defeat..."

Hanako knew it was likely he will resort to violence and death. Meaning any chance of peace is futile. "If we are to do this right, we will need someone with no connection to either of us and will be seen as the true enemy of Maraxus's followers. If we fail though this will lead to war."

"That is why we have only told you. The more people who know about his condition the more likely the secret will get out." the Board gestured casually, "It seems that his extensive experiments with Plazarium technology has poisoned him to a degree that nothing can cure him. We are not sure if even his closest allies know this about him. It is possible he doesn't want them to know how bad his personal situation is."

Hanako sighed knowing what must be done. "I will take care of it then and end this."

 _(REDEEMER)_

Sierra sat in meditation. Her eyes twitched and her brow furrowed as she felt the voices starting to speak.

 _'Do not believe him, your friends are important to you. I know John loves you.'_

 _'You dare to defy me? The empire will be mine one way or another.'_

 _'It is near, prepare yourself for the greatest fight of your lifetime. Gather those of strength to stand by your side'_

She had begun to work out the voices since learning more of her family tree. Marrissa was the second voice, driven for power and conquest, the first voice was her true mother, giving advice and encouraging her towards the heroes she had called friends.

But the third voice she was unclear about, some form of warrior constantly reminding her of this imminent battle, it could be...

"What is this battle?" she asked, "Who will I be fighting?"

 _'Lies and betrayal.'_ the third voice answered, _'Those you trust will start this battle at a place of peace.'_

"The meeting..." her eyes widened, "Who is going to start the fight?"

 _'Be warned, you will be an ally to both sides, and an enemy to both as well.'_

"Do I try to stop the fighting?" she got to her feet, "Why am I an enemy to both sides?"

 _'The battle waged now is only the beginning, the greater battle shall begin with the death of...'_ the voice faded away.

"Who? Sierra shouted, "Who is going to die?"

The door opened and Delta Four looked inside, "Are you okay, my lady?" he asked, "We're almost at the location."

"Fine," she waited until the door closed before sitting down and trying to find the third voice again. Instead she found a new one.

 _'You can only await my return. When the sky grows dark and fire rains down upon worlds then all shall bow before me. You and those who stand against me shall perish.'_

Sierra opened her eyes, "Who was that?" she asked.

None of the voices responded.

The door opened again and the Carina twins entered. Once again they had changed their appearance, now both twins had spikey blue and red hair with matching tracksuits.

"Hey Sierra." one of them greeted.

"Hi Carina." she honestly had no idea which one was which but it didn't seem to bother the twins.

"You look down." the other twin tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

She almost told them, but she decided to keep it to herself until she knew more about this new voice in her head, "Just worried about this meeting."

The twins exchanged looks, "What do you mean?" they asked.

"I get the feeling something bad is going to happen." Sierra shrugged, "Just a feeling."

One of the twins moved away and started talking into her earpiece while the other sat beside Sierra, "Is something going to happen to dad?" she asked concernedly.

"I don't know." Sierra replied, "It could be nothing, I don't want to worry anyone pointlessly."

"Hey," Carina gripped her shoulder, "If anything troubles you, I want you to come talk to us. You're part of the family now."

Sierra just nodded.

"We gotta go." the other twin announced, "We're beginning arrival procedures. Dad wants us to join him on the bridge."

But as the trio made their way out of the room Sierra felt a distinct chill crawl up her spine. The third voice had promised betrayal. Something very bad was going to happen.

 _(DIMENSION 27/SPACE)_

A fleet of warships traveling through the home dimension of the Forever Empire was not uncommon. What was uncommon was the reason for the escort. The immense diamond shaped command station, Redeemer, lay at the heart of the heavily armed armada. Ever since the discovery of a third faction actively sabotaging their war efforts the Forever Empire had vastly increased its production in weapons, soldiers, and vessels with patrols and escorts doubled across all sectors of their domain.

In the same class as Carina Omega's destroyed battle station, Redeemer was primarily used as Supreme Commander Maraxus' base of operations. Equipped with every possible form of defence shielding, and a small planet's worth of pilots and starfighters, the station was impenetrable. His paranoia and increased distrust of the Board had prompted Maraxus to fit each vessel of his escort fleet with Plazarium shield projectors. The barrier that now completely enveloped Redeemer would only be shut down if the entire fleet was destroyed.

On board the station a conference meeting was drawing to a close as Admiral Rogusta once again urged for a closer bond between the military, and the politics of the Board.

"We cannot have a civil war." He insisted, "It would tear us apart."

The other admirals and generals muttered in agreement, save for Maraxus at the head of the table.

"While I agree we do not want a civil war," he looked down at the briefing report, "I will never bow to the whims of the Board. I serve our true leader."

Sighs of frustration filled the room and General Dornikin slammed a fist on the table with a mighty thud, "The emperor and all his children are long dead, Maraxus. We have no true leader unless you are planning a coup to remove the Board from power and become the new emperor yourself."

"I am loyal." Maraxus rose calmly from his seat, "My loyalty to this empire will never be in doubt and when our leader returns I shall be ready."

The men and women exchanged looks of confusion and concern before Admiral Roselyn cleared her throat for attention, "What are you planning?"

"A project that will bring about the destruction of the Soul Reapers once and for all." Maraxus replied with a smirk, "This will be my ultimate victory."

His answer generated an outburst of protests as the others stood up angrily.

"Enough already!"

"You've lost to them, accept it!"

"Too many resources wasted on this!"

"We don't care about your need for revenge!"

It went on for several minutes as everything was recalled dating back to first contact with the Soul Reapers when Markoneous allied with Talsein. When at last they ran out of breath, and things to say, Maraxus still remained calm.

"War is not my intent." He stated, "I am not going to fight Soul Reapers. I am going to exterminate them. I am going to destroy their homes and wipe out every last aspect of them from existence. This meeting is adjourned."

Without waiting for another word he turned on his heel and marched out of the room. The moment he stepped outside the door Delta squad from the Elite formed ranks around him.

"Where to, sir?" Delta One asked.

"Lab Ex-Two"

As it was his primary base Maraxus had spared no expense in having many different laboratories installed with each pursuing a different project.

X2 was now the resident home of Sierra, the sorceress originally believed to be the daughter of Empress Marrissa until she discovered the truth that in fact Marrissa was not her mother and that Maraxus knew who her true parents were. Her place in the laboratory was to both monitor the progress as her powers developed, and to gather data whenever one of the three other personalities in her head took control.

For the most part Sierra had gained control, but when the scientists projected images of John or Soul Reapers like Hanako that control was lost. Either the voice of peace would be complimentary about John, or Marrissa would scream murder at the Soul Reapers. The third voice had yet to take control but Sierra maintained that he was getting louder.

The door to the lab hissed open and Maraxus stepped into the room. Past the ceiling to floor transparent energy wall he spotted Sierra performing her daily exercises while, as always, a team of scientists monitored everything right down to the size of each bead of perspiration.

"A moment, sir." One of them acknowledged him, "We must wait until she has finished. Your presence may alter her mind state and disrupt the test."

As bidden he stayed back and simply watched the increasingly advanced tasks Sierra had to perform. They ranged from physical stretching to opening a portal to the Infernal Dimension and summoning a random demon from it with her mind.

When she finished her last exercise, turning her hair into different types of snakes and back again, the scientists deactivated the energy wall and withdrew to analyse the results.

"How are you feeling?" Maraxus strode forward.

Sierra sat down on her bed and lifted a bottle of water from the bedside table, "Tired."

"Do you want me to cancel these tests?" he asked concernedly as she gulped down water.

She carefully finished the bottle and crushed it into a ball with her psychic powers before launching it through the air and neatly into an open bin, "Nope. I need to get stronger."

"The third voice?" Maraxus sat down in a chair facing the bed.

Sierra lay back on her bed, "Louder every day. 'Get stronger, war is coming'."

"Any other advice or information about this upcoming war?"

"No," she mumbled, "But he does say to gather allies."

Maraxus shifted uneasily in his seat, "The situation is complicated. You and I are the only ones who know the truth about Marrissa not being your mother. The majority of the Forever Empire believes you are the rightful heir to the throne."

"But because of my time with the heroes, and the power struggle between you and the Board, I cannot become empress." She finished, "The Board know that as soon as I am crowned they will be powerless to stand against us. They don't want to lose control."

He nodded slowly, "The Board want me removed from power. Doubtless one of their supporters would take my place."

"We cannot allow that to happen." She growled, her fangs bared, "If you are removed from power then I will not have the support needed to take the throne. It is a battle, you and I against the Board. They win if you get kicked out, or die. We win if the Board is outvoted by the majority."

Maraxus sighed, "Indeed. Odds are they will have hired any number of mercenaries or bounty hunters to take me out. But it requires them to be very careful, if word got out that they tried to have me killed…"

"The entire empire would be out to kill them instead." She smiled, "You can relax my friend. One way or another we will rule this empire and set things right." She yawned, "I must rest."

He rose and bowed, "By your command. Sleep well."

By the time he had got to the door she had already fallen asleep. He paused briefly to turn off the lights before leaving and appointing two guards to stand watch until she awoke.

"Sir?" Delta One asked, "Is everything alright?"

Maraxus stood staring at the wall opposite the laboratory, his brow twitching indicated he was deep in thought.

"Contact the command centre." He decided with great reluctance, "Tell them to set an immediate course for Earth 1."

"Sir," Delta One glanced at the rest of his squad, "Are you actually going to attend this conference?"

"Oh, I'm going to attend." Maraxus nodded, "And this is what's going to happen…"

 _Unknown planet_

Near the edge of the galaxy, lies a dead planet that was once home to a civilization that existed long ago. A civilization that was far from the sun, but kept itself alive thanks to the technology the species made that was given to them from other civilizations in the galaxy. The people of this old world helped make their world a better place and were at peace. That was until their planet began to suffer and was dying.

It turned out the energy used to help power the technology that was given to them was becoming insufficient as their population grew. So they used the resources from the planet to help make generate more power, which caused much of the life they made on the planet to die off. Soon the planet was next and the civilization they created collapsed. So, they abandoned their planet and disappeared from the galaxy.

It is now used as a neutral planet for a meeting between Earth II and the Forever Empire. It was agreed upon no military ships would be present during the meeting, except for a small group that was stationed on the planet to do a final inspection.

On the planet, a group of soldiers from Earth II, the security force of the Board members of the Forever Empire, and a group of loyal soldiers of General Maraxus are finishing up checking the facility where the meeting will be taking place. It was once the central government facility of the old civilization, which is a perfect place for the meeting.

A doorway opened nearby as the Soul Reapers arrived. The Head Captain of Squad One, Hanako Suzuki Yamamoto, along her daughter and lieutenant, Hayami. With them is Nathan Roth Ishida, Yoruichi Shihōin, the former Captain of Squad 2, and Tier Halibel an Arrancar of Hueco Mundo and the leader of the Hollows. They walk over towards the entrance when they see someone else is arriving.

A triangular shuttle was landing on a platform, the ramp already lowering. Five heavily armoured figures descended the ramp with military precision, weapons drawn but not aimed, they spread out away from the shuttle and one of them seemed to send a message through a microphone concealed in their helmet.

Heavy thuds signalled the entrance of an imposing eight foot, four-armed giant in head to toe armour with red veins etched into the soulless black armour. The giant stood at the base of the ramp as its principle also made an entrance.

Adorned in his silver and green uniform with peak cap freshly polished, General Maraxus strode down the ramp with the air of absolute confidence that nothing could touch him, though Hanako distinctly noticed a limp in his left leg that he tried to conceal. He paused at the base of the ramp as the final passenger followed him.

Sierra, wearing a green and silver dress complete with a silver tiara inlaid with emeralds, glided down the ramp with her hair rippling in the gentle breeze. Upon joining Maraxus she instead turned her head towards a certain member of the other party. Maraxus led his entourage over to them and an uneasy silence fell as both sides stared at the other.

"Well, isn't this absolutely lovely." Maraxus smiled politely, "A pleasure to see you again," he added to Hanako, "You're looking magnificent."

Hanako stares at Maraxus knowing his politeness is just him trying to play nice, but she could tell he was up to something. Hayami, Yoruichi, and Halibel didn't say anything when they saw who arrived. Nathan however, saw Sierra coming down the ramp. He knew if John arrived things might end up being awkward.

"Save your compliments for someone who you don't hate, Maraxus," Hanako replied as she turns towards the Board members who have arrived. "I trust both your forces found nothing in the area to interrupt our meeting?"

"But of course." the Board reassured her, "The entire location has been searched several times by forces of both the empire and of Earth."

Maraxus cleared his throat, "I don't appreciate your attitude, my dear. Surely there is no reason we cannot be civil about this? If I have to suffer to breathe in the same room as you, surely you can at least aff-" he turned away and coughed several times, "Ugh, I have to get a cough on the day of the meeting, can you believe it?"

The Board turned their heads slowly to Hanako, "It does seem, inconvenient, for you to fall ill at this time."

"Excuse me," Maraxus moved away, one hand clasping a handkerchief to his mouth, Sierra moved to fill the gap.

"Where is John?" she asked, "Is he coming?"

Hanako knew why he would feel this way, but knew she couldn't say anything about it. So, instead she kept quiet as Maraxus moved away, while Sierra spoke to her daughter and Nathan.

"He is, but it would be best if you didn't speak with him," said Hayami who was still not happy with what Sierra did.

Nathan however, stepped in. "What the lieutenant means is, he's still hurting after you left him years ago. When we found out you joined the Forever Empire, he didn't take it well."

They soon saw a ship heading towards them as it begins landing nearby. The ramp came down and soon the final party of their meeting arrived. The president of Earth II, Amelia Adams and her bodyguard Agent M-8. The representatives of the Legion of Heroes, Supergirl, Benjamin, Aeon, and John came walking down the ramp before they stood in front of the president for protection.

Nathan turns towards Sierra and whispered to her. "If you do plan to talk to him, a good time to do it is when the meeting begins."

They walk over towards the group as the President greets them. "Hello there and welcome. I hope we did not keep you all waiting."

"No, no." the Board assured, "We only just arrived, the meeting shall begin shortly, guides will escort you to your rooms to freshen up before it begins."

DX-21 stepped forward, "I've been assigned to be your guide to the facility, "If you'll follow me please."

As the agent led the party towards the facility Sierra's eyes fixed on John and she stood rooted to the spot.

John spotted Sierra and at first he was filled with joy to see her, especially wearing a nice dress that made her look more beautiful than he remembered. However, the memories of her leaving soon came into his mind and was filled with much sadness. He knows what the others told him, but he didn't want to believe she was really on the side of their enemy. Now, seeing her with who she is with made it all true.

Aeon noticed her brother's sadness and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, we're here if you want to talk."

John nods in response, but didn't say anything. The group follows the agent as they are lead into the facility.

Despite the facility being old, it was still in good shape and the systems inside still work once they got some power. They stop half-way near meeting room where the soldiers of Earth II approached them requesting them to relinquish their weapons.

There was a room nearby which will house the weapons from Earth II, while the other room is where the Forever Empire's weapons will be stationed at. Both are guarded by soldiers from both sides to make sure no weapons are brought in.

The Soul Reapers handed their weapons, while the heroes, and Agent M-8 did the same. Supergirl was given a restraint wrist cuff to make sure her powers are not used inside either.

"Standby." DX-21 informed them, then stood back as a series of scans were made of each person, "Alright, you're clear to go in. Representatives and direct security only, everyone else stays out here."

"Sir?" Echo Squad looked at Maraxus.

He nodded, "My bodyguard shall accompany me, you shall stand guard and make certain of security." then he turned to Sierra, "I trust this won't take long, or would you prefer to join me?"

"No," she answered quickly, "Being stuck in a meeting isn't my idea of fun. I'll meet up with you afterwards." she turned to walk away, but winked at John as she did before gliding away down the corridor.

"Well then," Maraxus indicated his bodyguard to follow him, "Let's get this over with."

The president, Agent M-8, and Supergirl walked into the room for the meeting, while Hanako leaves Nathan outside to keep an eye on things. The rest joined her inside. John Aeon, and Ben all stayed outside. Ben begins contacting Mira who stayed behind on the ship. He went to give her an update, while the others waited.

"How long do you think this will take?" Aeon asked towards Nathan.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "It might take all day, but hopefully it ends with some form of peace being formed."

Meanwhile, John just looks off into the distant still sad and unsure what is going to happen now with Sierra here. Does he try talking to her? Does he try approaching her? And if so what will he say?

"Okay people," DX-21 announced, "No-one gets into this room until the meeting is over and they come out. Anyone attempting to get in without my approval gets a world of hurt. You are free to explore the facility but you will be under constant surveillance." she cast a nasty look at Echo Squad, "You five stay where I can see you."

Echo One pointed at the door, "Our job is to make sure you don't try and kill our boss. So we're staying right here."

"Good enough for me," DX-21 turned to John and Aeon, "Would one of you two keep an eye on Sierra? I don't trust her."

"You're not the only one," Aeon muttered as she was about to volunteer, when her brother spoke.

"I'll do it," John wasn't sure why he said that, but figured this would be his chance to speak with Sierra, alone.

DX-21 looked at Aeon, "Perhaps Aeon should go with you. There is too much history between you and Sierra."

"I'll be fine. This is something I think I need to do," he replied figuring this might be the best way to speak with her.

Aeon turns towards her brother, looking concerned. "You sure?"

John nods in response. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Aeon sighed before turning towards DX-21. "He's sure, but we can stay nearby just in case."

"That might work," said Nathan who agreed to the idea.

DX-21 pointed down the corridor, "Then get moving, the longer she is left alone the more likely she'll flood this building with demons or snakes or whatever her crazy mother created in the Infernal Dimension."

John knew that wouldn't happen, especially since she wouldn't try hurting anyone here that hasn't done anything to her. He slowly approaches her, while trying to figure out what to say. A simple hello? Would that be a good way to start things off?

Just down the corridor Sierra was herself deeply considering how to start a conversation with John. She had technically left him three years ago to side with Maraxus who, according to her hero friends, was an evil person. She had joined the Forever Empire even after everything that had happened.

"Hi, John." she tried, "It's been a while. No, no, no," she smiled brightly, "It's really great to see you again, your hair looks great." she stopped and rolled her eyes, "Seriously? How about you just say..." she turned and found him standing there, "Hi"

John heard her talking to herself trying to greet him like he was trying to do. He stops before her and replied back in the response she did to him. "Hi."

It was a good first step, in his view, but he knew he needed to try pushing forward more. "Um…h-how are you?"

"Oh, I'm.. I'm good, yeah." she nodded several times, "You?"

"G-good too," he replied at best he can, trying not to look sad or let it be shown. "Um…I-I like y-your dress. Y-you l-look beautiful."

She smiled gratefully and twirled in it, "Thank you, I was hoping you would like it, you look good yourself, been working out?"

John nods in response rubbing his arms. After Sierra left, everyone had begun training hard to get ready for any more attacks from the Forever Empire or from whatever Savage and Galatea are up to. So, they have gotten stronger, but was happy to see how they are talking. How after three years they are talking again to each other.

"I…I missed you."

She bit her lip before replying, "I missed you too. I thought about visiting, but considering how things turned out I figured the others wouldn't like it."

John knew what she meant and did wish she did come back, but with how things went he wasn't sure how the others would react seeing her again. "I know…why did you leave? Why didn't you stay, even after what happened?"

"I needed to learn the truth for myself, John." she sighed, "So many questions and no answers."

"But why Maraxus? I mean, we could have helped you find the truth. Just like I know you're not Marrissa's child," John replied getting a facial response from her. "During the fighting we overheard what Galatea said to you. We found some samples of your DNA and tested it…getting some results."

Her face darkened, "Doing your own study into my history? I may not be Marrissa's child but Maraxus maintains I am still an heir to the empire and he is the only one who has stood by me to take control."

John noticed her expression changed and it made his heart sink more. "Your wrong…I stood by you, even when the others said you were evil. I didn't want to believe it and I wanted to show you aren't bad. That's why I looked up your past. To show everyone, but…" he was worried now if she really by Maraxus's side then that means she probably doesn't care what happens to him.

She seemed to relax and her anger faded, "John, you have no idea what it's been like. You found me in a stasis pod put there by the most powerful sorceress in both our universes history and she implanted part of her soul into me and made me into a monster. I have hurt people I care about, I have done things I regret, but," she held her hand out to him, "I am getting better. I have stopped Marrissa taking control and now I am the one who will make certain this peace lasts."

John wanted to believe her and wanted to believe she has gotten better. He wanted to believe the girl he had been with was not a monster. That she is good and that she has control over the woman who took her from her real family. He began extending his hand towards her and wanted to take it…when he realized something.

"And what if Maraxus chooses war instead of peace? Will you help us or…hurt my family?" he asked recalling how Sierra wanted to kill his sister and take him away from everyone. He loved her, but was afraid of the choice she will make.

Sierra asked herself the question and found she didn't have an answer. Who would she side with? Her mentor and her empire, or those she once called friends and the one she loved?

Meanwhile, inside the meeting room, the President was speaking to the Board members and General Maraxus of a proposition of peace. She brought up the history between both sides an how they have come to this point. From their first meeting on Earth I, from the war, then to Carina Omega attacking their new home, and the Elite attacking their heroes, while on the planet.

She understands there is much hatred between both sides, but feels there can be some sort of compromise to avoid more bloodshed. To avoid more death and to avoid history repeating itself. Yes, both sides will never like each other or even become allies. But if there can be peace between both worlds then that should matter.

She brought up the proposition that she hopes they can all agree on. How Earth II will agree not to attempt any hostile actions against any member of the Forever Empire, including the Empire itself. They would expand into any of their territories, interfere with any of their operations, and not bring any harm to anyone within the organization.

In exchange, the Forever Empire must do the same for Earth II. No hostile actions against their world or any of their people. No expansion in any of their territories, including the system of their old universe. Even though the system has been abandoned, it is still in their territory, and the Soul Society itself as well.

One last proposition she added in is if the Forever Empire has information of the whereabouts of the Martians and the Humans that were kidnapped, then they must return them to their world. Once she finished she showed each member of the Board and Maraxus the proposal from their holopad.

"I hope these terms will be agreed upon by everyone in this room?" President Adams asked as she waits for their response.

Hanako knew this agreement was not going to be agreed upon by everyone in this room. At least from her side and Maraxus. She knew after what the Forever Empire did, this agreement felt like they were getting away with their crimes. She looks over to Supergirl who is tightening her fist trying to calm herself down. Hanako knew what the poor girl lost and how painful this must be for her.

From finding out what happened to her old home, to losing her friends, her family, her cousin, and even losing someone she loved. All because of the Forever Empire. She told everyone she would be fine, but she knew it was a lie. Even now staring at the man who helped create that monster that killed all she held dear to her is making her upset.

He's just lucky I have this restraint. She thought knowing if she didn't she would…she felt someone placing their hand on her shoulder. She looks over to see the Soul Reaper, Yoruichi trying to calm her down so she doesn't lose it. Supergirl breathed heavily and calmed down as the meeting continued.

"I have to say," Maraxus stared at his holopad, "This seems like you are getting a far better deal."

The Board stared at the general, "They have lost greatly at our hands, how do you see this?"

"How much have we lost at theirs?!" Maraxus demanded, rising to his feet furiously, "It's not like they never destroyed anything of ours."

Hanako noticed Supergirl's reaction and gets involved before the Kryptonian girl tries something. "You make it sound like what you lost is greater than our losses. You lost much yes, but we lost more. We lost our homes, friends and families, our world, and more lives continued getting lost because of your creation or those that rule the Empire. The only difference is we do try to give up revenge, but you don't seem to care."

The president cleared her throat as she gets involved. "We are here to try settling this bad blood that has gone on for a thousand years. We need to settle so peace can be restored."

"You've had three years of peace from us." Maraxus sank into his chair, "For three years our fleets have not moved into your space without your permission, for three years I have not sent my armies to purge your planet of those deemed responsible."

The Board once again moved in to confront him, "General, your actions have cost the empire great resources all in the name of your personal vendetta. We are telling you it is over. As of this meeting the Forever Empire will establish a full non-aggression treaty with both the people of Earth II and those of the Soul Society."

Maraxus turned his head to Supergirl, "I'd like to hear your opinion on this matter. Should we simply shake hands and part ways? You claim you don't seek revenge but be honest, if you had the chance to strike me here and now, the man you hold responsible for the destruction of Earth and the death of your hero friends would you take it? Be honest now."

Hanako was about to speak out against this, but Supergirl stopped her. She knew she had to speak her mind about this, especially to the man who created the monster that killed the man she loved. She stood up from her seat and made eye contact with him. She didn't say anything first, but after breathing in and out some more she replied.

"If given the chance I would take it. I would make you pay for your sins and all you have done to the people I love. I do want revenge against you and trust me anyone here in this room who has been hurt by you would probably feel the same way. We lost so much of you and your stupid need for revenge…" she then stopped herself for a moment so she can calm some more before she continues.

"But…but then I realize it's not what Brainiac would want me to do. It's not what my cousin, my friends, and my loved ones would want me to do. If my cousin was willing not to kill the man who has caused him so much pain and suffering, then I should do the same. So yes, a part of me wants revenge, but the other part of me feels it needs to stop."

She turns towards the others who all nod in response agreeing to what she is saying. "I will not be like you, general. I will not and do not want revenge. I want peace between both our worlds. That is why I…I forgive you."

Hanako smiled softly glad that Supergirl has learned to forgive despite everything that has happened. However, she doubts the general will do the same.

"Well said." Maraxus inclined his head respectfully, "You are a stronger person than I gave you credit for." he frowned and coughed several times, "N1."

His massive bodyguard stepped forward as the general covered his mouth with a handkerchief, "We are bond by our laws." N1's voice was utterly void of any emotion, "Hanako of the Soul Society, do you confess that one of your kind betrayed the Forever Empire and its Emperor?"

Supergirl, Agent M-8, and the president turn towards Hanako, confused by what the bodyguard meant. But only Yoruichi, Halibel, and Hayami had an idea on what he meant.

Hanako stood as she replies to the bodyguard. "Talsein Yamamoto, was not associated with the Soul Society during the so-called 'betrayal'. While it is true he was an ally, he was not one of us during this time. He was a criminal of the Soul Society who was wanted for his crimes against us and was to be arrested. Yes, he is our kind, but his actions do not reflect on us."

"Confirmed," N1 replied, "Do you admit that one of your species physically attacked the Emperor as he attempted to leave this dimension and killed his bodyguard at that time?"

Hanako knew who he is referring to and replied, but tried not to show her sadness. "My former student, was not one of us. She was born in the World of the Living, meaning she was born a human. She helped protect the people and spirits from any danger, but was not working for us until after the war ended. That's when I took charge, but before then my grandfather never considered her working for the Soul Society."

"That's... convenient," Maraxus rasped as his coughing fit subsided, "Both the traitor and the one who attacked our leader were not working for you at the time."

"Enough!" the Board slammed all ten hands on the table at once, "If your efforts for revenge depend on those that are already dead then your claims are null and void. The military leaders of the empire have already expressed their wish to resolve this matter and turn our attention back to our conquest of the universe. Do you have any present issues to deal with?"

Waving away a supporting hand from his bodyguard Maraxus stood up, "In front of all gathered here I officially nominate Sierra to take the throne of the Forever Empire."

Hayami and Supergirl looked on surprised with this decision, while the others didn't seemed as surprise as the girls. They knew, even the president figured this was a possibility, especially after what she was told about the girl. Still, Hanako knew this wouldn't end up well, especially how technically she isn't Marrisa's child. Halibel stepped forward from behind Hanako's seat and spoke.

"What is the point in naming her to take the throne? Considering right now this is a negotiation for peace."

Yoruichi however, had a feeling something was up. "Unless there is a point to you making this announcement that will affect these proceedings?"

"Because," Maraxus continued, "The Empire has no official ruler and therefore no official treaties can be established. Any deals made here and now will not be counted without proper authorization from a member of royalty. To that end I have here," he gestured to N1, "A section of the laws that govern the empire and right here, you will see that the Board have promised more than they can deliver."

N1 paced around the table handing over pads displaying the legal terms of the empire regarding the situation.

"I'll shorten it for you." Maraxus leaned back in his chair smugly, "Unless someone is on the throne and agrees to make a peace treaty it doesn't count for anything. The only reason the empire has left you alone this long is because the Board and I have said so. Which is why I am now putting Sierra forward to become empress."

Hanako knew from what Nathan has told her that the girl is loyal to the Empire and might end up doing whatever Maraxus tells her is the best interest for them to do. And he'll try to find a way around these deals to make it happen.

Hayami turns towards N1 and sensed something was off. She wasn't sure what it is, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Unless she isn't the daughter of Marrissa and is instead a kidnapped child that she took," Hanako brought up as she decided to end this. "We tested her DNA after she left and found out she is the missing child that was taken a thousand years ago. We know who she is and that you were aware of this. Don't bother lying. You were close to Marrissa, so obviously you must have known."

Hayami's attention continued being on the bodyguard as she turns towards Supergirl. She wished she could take the restraints off so she can see what's inside this thing.

The massive figure simply folded its four arms as Maraxus responded, "Of course I know the truth. You think I'd risk my career unless I was certain? I know who her parents were and if you do then you know she has every right to take the throne. The only thing preventing that, and your peace treaty, is this pack of cowards." he glared at the Board, "You have humiliated me, taunted me, demoted me, but you are scared that as soon as Sierra takes the throne you'll be executed for treason."

None of the Board replied.

"And you," he turned to Hanako, finger pointed vindictively, "You're scared that with the entire empire under my command you'll watch as your precious society burns to ash while Earth II is obliterated."

N1 turned to Hayami and she sensed that whatever lay inside the armour was either curious, or suspicious.

"You tried that once and you failed. If you try it again you'll end up failing again," said Hanako who got up from her seat and didn't back down. "And as for Sierra, I doubt she would want to go to war for you, but would want peace. So she won't hurt her friends or the one she loves."

The President got up from her seat and tries to calm the situation down. "Enough! We came here to try to make peace between our sides. I'm sure if we speak to Sierra she would agree to peace. So, I say we bring her in here to see if she can help settle this."

Hayami continued staring into the bodyguard and after a minute she sensed something is indeed wrong. "Mom, there's something in…"

A blinding flash of light engulfed the room mixed with a burst of flame and fragments of chairs and pieces of the table as an explosive detonated at Maraxus's side of the table. Pieces of wood rained down on the others and the horrid smell of burnt flesh filled the air. There was a howling sound of agony and after the light faded and those gathered regained their sight they saw N1 lying prone atop Maraxus while the man was clutching his face which had been burned almost entirely with his bones and veins just visible through the skin.

Hanako got up as Yoruichi is helping Halibel and the President who is unconscious. Agent M-8 is helped by Supergirl who removed her restraints as she uses her super breath to blow put out the fire. Hanako looks around and finds her daughter nearby with part of her face burned. She tries her best to keep calm as she picks her daughter up gently and was relief to find she is alive.

But her injuries are bad and she needs to get her healed soon. The door is broken down as Nathan, Aeon, and John run in to check on the others, while the Forever Empire group go to check on their injured.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as she sees Hanako holding her daughter.

"An explosion went off," Yoruichi replied as she turns towards the remains of the bodyguard. "From the looks of things it came from him."

Heavy footsteps signaled the arrival of Echo Squad as they swarmed into the room and practically flew across it to their boss's body, "This is Echo One!" the squad leader yelled into his comlink, "All Elite to my location now! Emergency evacuation!"

Maraxus continued to clutch his face as Echo Squad lifted N1 off him to better assess the damage.

"Sir, please stay still." Echo Two insisted, when he continued to shake back and forth she fired a dart into his neck. Unconsciousness was immediate, "He needs to get to a secure facility immediately."

Echo One stood upright and took aim at the Board, "Did you do this!" he demanded, "Did you!"

The situation escalated quickly as security stood between them, half led by DX-21 ordering Echo One to stand down, the other looked ready to attack the Board.

Yoruichi and Nathan used Flash Step to quickly grab the weapons then set them down on the floor. "Enough! We need to get the wounded out first so they can get medical treatment. We'll figure out what happened here once we have everyone cleared."

Supergirl nods in agreement with Nathan. "Let's get everyone out and we'll figure out what happened."

"Emergency situation." Echo One reported into his comlink, "Move in"

DX-21 hastily contacted the facility's security station, "Talk to me!"

 _"A fleet of warships is jumping into the system, shuttles are incoming."_

Echo Squad formed a circle around Maraxus while Echo Two tried to stabilize his condition, "You can understand why we want to make sure." Echo One sneered.

Agent M-8 pushes off the medical team that came to check on her and approached the squad. "What is the meaning of this? Your ships cannot enter our system without authorization from the president. Turn them back at once!"

"This is an emergency situation." Echo One retorted, "Clearly an attempt was made to eliminate the empire's leaders, security is needed at once and as per the agreements our fleets are on standby to provide aide. Troops will secure the landing platform and we will evacuate the general to a secure location."

"Then we will contact our military to come assist us. There is no need for your forces to be here," Agent M-8 explained, until Hanako stops her.

"It's fine, let them get healed up and we'll deal with it later. Right now the room needs to be cleared," said Hanako as Supergirl begins contacting the others on Earth II.

Meanwhile John and Aeon helped get the president out, while John passes by Sierra. "Hey, you okay?"

"John!" she grabbed him in a tight hug, "Are you okay! Did you get hurt? I mean," she let go and stood back, "What happened?"

John tried to catch his breath after the tight hug. "Um there was an explosion inside. Only General Maraxus and Hayami got seriously hurt. We're still trying to figure out what happened. But we think it happened near the bodyguard who is dead."

"N1?" Sierra laughed, "Not a chance. Knocked out maybe but certainly not dead. If you ever get into a conversation ask to see what it looks like inside, you'll have nightmares for weeks." she looked past him at Echo Squad, "So the explosion was close to Maraxus, who set it up?"

"We don't know, but we'll be checking it out, especially how Hayami was close by to it too," John replied wondering if the target was Maraxus or Hayami.

The medical staff for the president came and took her back to the ship, while Mira the Martian joined them as she spoke to Aeon. "What happened here?"

"An explosion, though we don't know who was involved," Aeon replied as she goes to join the president.

John turns towards Mira and had an idea. "Mira, do you think you can use your powers to see if anyone here might have had a hand in the explosion?"

Mira nods in response. "I'll try, but no guarantee."

As she goes to the room, Supergirl and Nathan walk up to John. "We're going to need you to go outside to wait for Angela. She'll be coming here soon to help with this investigation," said Nathan as he turns towards Sierra. "Since the Board and Maraxus are being checked, may we have permission for our team to look around to see what caused the explosion?"

"Don't ask me." Sierra shrugged, "I have no authority in the empire beyond being a field agent. Ask him." she pointed down the corridor.

Alpha Squad of the Elite were striding towards them, being flanked by dozens of empire troops who split off from the main group to begin searching the entire building. Alpha One stopped in front of them as the rest of his squad moved on to join Echo Squad in transporting Maraxus and N1, "We will handle this. Take your people and leave."

"Alpha One," Sierra politely intervened, "They will be allowed to appoint two people to oversee the search, you will leave two as well, all other command forces will evacuate to a more secure location."

It was obvious Alpha One did not like the idea but as Maraxus was stretchered past he didn't waste time arguing, "Alright, you leave two, no more. I'll have my two meet yours here in five minutes. All command forces, withdraw." he ordered before turning and striding after the stretcher, "That includes you Sierra." he called.

Nathan nods before turning towards Sierra. "Thank you…by the way, we know of your past and I understand why you want to stay with the Empire, but ask yourself this. What would your real parents want you to do?"

He soon took off with Aeon as Angela arrives and goes to join Mira to find out what happened in the room.

 **That's the end of the chapter everyone and hope you liked how this went. Yeah, it was very long, but we still hoped you enjoyed this. Things are not looking good with what just happened. Who could be behind this?**

 **Was it Savage or Galatea or someone else? What is going to happen now with this attack? Is there still a chance for peace or will a fight break out? Check out the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also, for those who haven't read the past stories that leads up to this then we have them titled so you know which ones to go for. So that way you can catch up. Now then, please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please and we'll see you all next time.**

 **Take care and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with Chapter Four and sorry guys for the late update. I have been busy with work and classes. Now, the general and I have gotten these chapters ready for some time. But, we wanted to try finishing the rest of the story before I updated anything else. However, I decided to update now and hope you all like how.**

 **Last time things didn't go well for our heroes when an explosion interrupted the meeting. Now, we are in the aftermath where we will see what is going to happen. Who was behind the explosion and will this ruin any chance of peace? Or will this lead to war?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and I don't own anything from the DC or Bleach universe. The OCs from the heroes side are mine and the OCs from the Forever Empire are from General Herbison. So, in case anyone wants to check out his work go right ahead. He has a lot of good stories to read.**

 **Now then, time for the chapter and enjoy everyone.**

 **Chapter IV**

 _(Redeemer/Infirmary)_

Alpha One folded his arms and didn't move from his spot, "Not going to happen."

"I must insist on a clear room." the chief medical officer pointed to the door, "All of you, out, now."

While normally onlookers were permitted in the infirmary the crowd of Sierra, the Carina twins, and all twenty-five members of the Elite was a bit excessive.

"You have a job to do, and so do I." the doctor waved him away, "I suggest you do yours and let me do mine."

Alpha One turned to the assembled crowd, "Alright people. Echo Squad get to the bridge and monitor all communications, Delta Squad to the war room and send out reports to all command stations in this galaxy with an update on our situation. Bravo Squad stay here and protect the general, Charlie Squad head for the shuttle bay and get a transport ready to head down to the surface for the investigation. Alpha Squad we're heading to the vaults."

All those mentioned turned on their heels and marched from the room, Sierra and the twins followed Alpha One, "What about us?"

"Sierra, you are the heir to the throne." he looked down at her as they walked, "That blast was clearly designed to take out the boss, we cannot risk putting you in danger. For the time being you will stay confined to this station."

"I am more than capable of handling myself." she flared up.

"I know that, but do you think the Board won't take this opportunity while the boss is out to try and overthrow your nomination? We need you here on the command ship to reassure the people of the empire that you are still very much the rightful heir."

She nodded reluctantly, "Fine, I'll be on the lower decks." she walked away.

Carina Alpha and her twin sister grabbed Alpha One's arms, "What happened?"

"Some sort of device was concealed on his bodyguard's armour. It detonated and caused extreme damage to your father's head, the bodyguard took the brunt of it and will take some time to recover. I need you two to go down to the surface and investigate the crime scene, look for any evidence of who created the device and was responsible."

Both twins had cold ruthless glints in their eyes as they replied in unison, "By your command."

Alpha One waved his squad to proceed to the vault ahead of him while he consulted a list of orders displayed on his helmet visor, "Charlie Squad this is Alpha One, you are to escort the twins to the surface and remain with them at all times. If any heroes cause trouble," he paused to make certain of his orders, "You are to terminate them with extreme prejudice."

 _Unknown Planet_

Back on the planet John, Aeon, Angela, and Mira are in their ship speaking with Supergirl about what happened. Supergirl left with the president, who asked her to return with her. She agreed and left the others behind to keep an eye on things. The others were glad to hear that the president is okay and that Hayami is all right as well. However, Hanako told Supergirl to find out what they can on who was behind the explosion.

She left Halibel on the planet to assist them in case they need any help. They then received word the Forever Empire is sending two of their own to investigate the explosion. So, they'll have to send two of their own to help with the investigation. Otherwise, the Forever Empire could withhold the evidence.

"So, why am I exactly going and not Ben?" Angela asked, not knowing Ben is took off to one of the military ships to help with organization the ground troops.

"He's busy and Damien is working on something with the government. Besides, you're the only one here who knows more about forensic science than we do," Supergirl explained.

"It's true," Aeon agreed. "You have a knack for investigations like this one, especially how you can use magic to help with any forensic investigation."

Angela knew it was true. That her family for as long as she can remember has been able to use magic and have found a way to use it to solve crime. Without affecting the forensic or making it seem like the evidence was manipulated. Though she isn't sure if her magic will be accepted by a group like the Forever Empire.

"I'll go too," said Mira volunteering to go with Angela. "I might not be an expert on criminal investigations, but I have seen a lot of forensic science on TV. So, I know what to do and what to look for."

"She could be of big help," said John seeing no harm in their Martian friend helping them out.

"Fine, but keep your guard up when we go inside," Angela warned not wanting to take any chances with who the Forever Empire send to join them in the investigation. "Kara, you'll let us know if anything else comes up?"

Supergirl nods in response. "I will and good luck to you both."

Angela and Mira left the ship as they begin heading towards the building. They noticed some of the Earth 2 troops have landed and kept their guard up around the Forever Empire's troops. Both girls could sense the tension rising and all it will take is one spark to cause war to break out. They make their way inside and head to the room where the explosion occurred.

"Who do you believe could have made that explosion? Perhaps this Galatea or Savage your friends told me about?" Mira asked recalling the stories her new friends told her about the two villains.

Angela thought that was possible, but was still unsure. "There has been report of those two attacking both sides, but I don't think so. This explosion wasn't strong enough to kill everyone in that room, so I doubt it was them."

"Then who?" Mira asked as they stop outside of the room and see the damage caused inside.

"That's what we're here to find out," said Angela when she notices someone heading their way. "Who are you two?"

"I am Carina Alpha." one of the identical twins greeted and gestured to the other, "This is my sister Carina Beta. We believe you know of our older sister Carina Omega?"

Angela remembered her well and the things she did. "Oh, we remember her, especially how many of our friends she murdered."

"I'm sure we could stand here arguing about my sister," Carina Beta smirked, "About how powerful she was and effective at eliminating you hero scum, but we are here to find out who tried to kill our dad. You help us and maybe we'll be a bit nicer to you."

Carina Alpha raised an eyebrow, "The blast was not large enough to be an attack on the entire summit. The fact that it was planted on N1 indicates the attack was on our dad, or that Soul Reaper. Most likely Savage or Galatea were behind this."

Angela held back her anger with what Beta said about her friends and had to focus on the investigation. Mira could sense the anger and tries talking to her through telepathy. **It's okay. I know how you're feeling, but you can't let them get to you. Just relax and let's get this over with.**

Angela turns towards her and begins calming herself down. **Thanks.**

They go inside noticing the blast markings where it took place and how messy the room looks. It's true, the explosion wasn't strong enough to kill everyone in the room. But perhaps it was close enough to kill one person? Even so, Maraxus and Hayami are alive, so it wasn't meant to kill?

Mira heard what one of the sisters said and replied. "We already ruled out Galatea and Savage. From what I read in the archives if they had planted the explosion, it would have been much bigger."

Angela snapped out of her thoughts and replied about what her friend said. "It's true. Savage would have made the explosion powerful enough to kill everyone in this room. Galatea, same thing. Even using something that could kill Supergirl. However, I don't believe the explosion was strong enough to kill one person, at least not in the range N1 was in."

Carina Alpha frowned, "Then what was the purpose? To simply disrupt the meeting? An attempt to provoke hostilities between the empire and your people? All this would do is strengthen the alliance to find the real one behind this attack."

"Not unless whoever did this was indeed trying to provoke hostility. Well, even more than before," said Angela knowing the tension between both sides is at its tipping point. "Especially if we don't find out who was behind this attack. I think what we need to do is find out why the explosion wasn't detected by our scanners."

"Perhaps it was hidden so well that the scanners couldn't detect them?" Mira asked recalling seeing some episodes where people using different methods of hiding bombs or drugs.

"I doubt it," Angela however wanted to also see if she could see who the intended target was. "What can you two tell us about N1?" she asked towards the sisters.

Both twins exchanged looks, "We don't know that much." they said in unison.

"The file on dad's bodyguard is almost empty." Carina Alpha explained, "We don't know where it came from, if it was created, biological or synthetic, the only details are that it has four arms, it only removes its mask to someone it is going to kill, and it is unwaveringly loyal to dad."

Angela was now suspecting whoever planted the bomb was trying to kill Maraxus. If that's true then who could it be? How did they got the bomb on N1 without the bodyguard noticing? Or is it possible despite the loyalty that perhaps it was a ruse to try killing him?

That was also possible. Still, something didn't feel right about this. How could these girls not have information on this bodyguard who their father entrusted with his life? Could N1 have erased those files?

No, she doubts it, especially with someone as careful as Maraxus. Maybe when they have a chance to speak with him they can find out more.

"Perhaps whoever planted the bomb erased the file? But if that's true then why? Why erase the file? Unless maybe N1 did it because he was working for whoever planted the bomb?" Mira asked some of the questions she knew her friend was thinking of.

"It's possible." Carina Beta projected a screen from her left eye and started scrolling through information, "But why would dad have a bodyguard near him without knowing everything about the creature?"

Carina Alpha tapped a file on the holographic screen, "When was the file erased?"

Her twin opened the file, "According to this it says the file on N1 was deleted after several high ranking officers were killed during a demonstration of a new form of weapon. The weapon was supposed to be a Soul Reaper killer but it went rogue."

Both twins turned to Mira and Angela, "Could someone have turned this weapon into something that kills officers in the empire? That might explain why it wanted to be close to dad. With a bomb on its armor."

Even after what she is told she began feeling suspicious about something. "That's strange. Why would your father, who seems very careful on who is with him bring something like this for this meeting? It seems to be against what we know about him, unless he planned to use it in case the meeting goes wrong?"

"Do you believe it could have gone bad?" Mira asked.

Angela shook her head in response. "No, but there might be more to what was the real intention for N1."

"Hang on." Carina Beta deactivated the hologram, "Who do we know that benefits from our dad being either killed or removed from command? Savage and Galatea, but we've ruled them out, you heroes, but this isn't your style, that leaves us with the Board of Directors."

Carina Alpha got a cold look on her face, "If dad isn't in their way they rule the empire. They've been blocking his attempts to put Sierra on the throne because then they lose everything."

"Answer me honestly." Carina Beta stared Mira in the eyes, "Have you or any other on your side ever been asked by the Board of Directors to kill our dad?"

Angela and Mira looked at each other confused by their question. I mean, yeah they hate Maraxus, but its true killing him isn't something they would do. Well, maybe Ben, but even so he would do it with a sense of style. As for their question, well what else could they say?

"No, they never spoke to us about this, but even so the explosion was near them as well. I don't think this is something they would do and risk getting hurt or be the number one suspects," Angela replied as she was suspecting perhaps there might be another suspect to consider, but needs to talk to someone about it. "We'll need to speak with Sierra and see if she knows something."

"Sierra?" Carina Alpha raised an eyebrow, "Her entire future in the empire depends on dad. Without him she has no backing to take the throne. The Board want her out of the way so they can stay in charge. If she was going after anyone it'd be them."

"Or do you think she orchestrated this attack for some other reason?" Carina Beta asked.

"No, but she might give us an idea on who she thinks could be behind this attack," Angela replied before turning to Mira. "Contact John and see if she can speak with her. I'll use my magic to try…getting more information."

Angela had another way of getting more information, but it won't be easy. But if might be the only way to get what they are looking for.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Carina Alpha asked suspiciously.

"It means I'm going to use a spell I haven't used in a long time," Angela replied as she uses her magic to summon an old raggedy book. "One to get us some information."

"If you find out anything let us know immediately." Carina Alpha insisted, "Furthermore," she turned to Mira, "Can you arrange a meeting with Hanako? We have some questions for her too."

"With Ms. Hanako?" Mira asked confused on why they want to speak with her. "I mean, she's in the Soul Society with her daughter. I don't think now is the time to ask her any questions and even so I don't know how to contact her."

"I'm sure someone on your side has a means of getting a message to her." Carina Alpha rolled her eyes, "C'mon sis, let's see exactly what we're dealing with."

 _Soul Society_

Hanako is in Squad 4's barrack, sitting next to her daughter, Hayami's bed where she is resting. After the explosion erupted, she took her daughter back home where she could heal. Thankfully, her sister Luna was there at the entrance and began healing her niece before they could move her. Once she was healed enough they took her to the barracks where they could continue healing her.

Her injuries were severe, but not to the point that she wouldn't make it. If they hadn't gotten her sooner to the Soul Society though her condition would have changed for the worse. Luna finished healing her and left the Head Captain to spend time with her daughter. She was so worried about her that she didn't focus on finding out who was behind the explosion.

All she focused on is waiting for her daughter to wake up. She knew once she does and is okay, she'll hunt down the bastard who tried to kill her.

The door nearby opened and she sees it's the Captain of Squad 3. "How is she?" asked the captain as he approached Hanako. "I heard she was in an explosion. Was anyone besides her hurt?"

Hanako looks back at her daughter and moves her hair away from her face. "When the explosion occurred, my main focus though was getting Hayami to safety. Once Luna began working on her though, Yoruichi told me that everyone was safe. The president was unconscious, but alive. The others the same, with some minor bruises here and there."

"So, everyone is safe then," said the captain who sighed in relief.

Hanako however, shook her head in response. "General Maraxus was near the explosion when it occurred. He got hurt badly, but his people got him some medical attention quickly."

The captain sighed again, but this time it was more concerned than relief. "Great, I'm guessing the negotiations for peace then didn't go so well."

Hanako couldn't help but nod in response, especially when she thought back how things were going. "He tried to suggest Sierra to take over the empire and tried to make it seem like she would make all the decisions. But the poor girl trusts him too much and will end up being his puppet. Maraxus wants to destroy us all no matter what. Even if it means manipulating the girl to kill her friends to do it."

The captain got upset just thinking what Maraxus will stoop to, to get what he wants. "Especially what his creation did to our old home," his fist began tightening as he recalls all the good friends they lost in the war. "Hanako, you don't think he'll try to cause war to break out right? Because if he does then…"

Hanako interrupts him as she puts her hand up. "If he tries it, we will end it before it begins. We will not lose anymore friends or loved ones, Ichigo Kurosaki. I promise you. We will end this if he tries to go to war."

The captain, now revealed to be Ichigo Kurosaki, nods his head in response. It has been a thousand years since the war on Earth and he remembers everything about it. He remembers how many homes were destroyed, how many lives were ruined, how many friends they lost, and how many loved ones they lost too. It made him upset just thinking about it, especially how he couldn't save everyone.

"I just wish there was something we could do to make sure war doesn't happen again."

Hanako wished for the same thing herself. She kept thinking back what the Board suggested and how after what happened they'll need to do it. At least, she will. She knew she would have to do this in order to end this war and bring peace between both sides.

She strokes her daughter's face and sighed. "There might be a way," she muttered.

Ichigo heard this and before he could ask anything, Captain Soifon arrived. "My lady, we've gotten word that the Forever Empire representatives wish to speak to you."

"About what?" Hanako asked, not in a mood to talk to anyone from the Forever Empire right now.

"It's about the investigation. They have some questions for you," Soifon replied.

Hanako sighed in annoyance. The last thing he wants to do is leave her daughter's side to answer some stupid questions about something she doesn't know.

Ichigo noticed the frustration and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on, Hayami. You can answer their question and come back here before she wakes up."

Hanako was about to say 'no', but knew if she did then Maraxus will say she knows something about the bombing. "Fine, let's get this over with then."

 _(Redeemer/Sierra's room)_

It was extremely quiet at the moment. Everyone was away investigating the attack on the general while she simply sat here and meditated. The voices had even fallen silent, perhaps in anticipation of who was behind the attack.

"My lady, you have a transmission from one of your former teammates. Shall I patch it through?"

She opened her eyes, "Yes"

A hologram of a familiar person appeared from the holopad in the center of the room, "Hello John." she smiled.

"Hey, Sierra. How are you?" he asked knowing that was a dumb question to ask at a time like this.

She gestured around her room, "Until this unknown attacker is found I'm confined to the ship. They don't want to risk my safety."

John felt bad, but he knew whatever happened might happen to her. "I wish I was there to help…but maybe we can help each other out."

John began explaining to her what they found. Earlier Mira called him earlier to ask him to speak with Sierra to see if she can help them in the investigation. Good thing for him is she left him something so the two can talk. He send her the information they have about how they believe the explosion was meant for Maraxus and that it was inside N1.

How the twins believe it was the board who was behind this attack, but how Angela doesn't believe it was them and risk being suspects. So she asked him to speak with Sierra to see what she might know,

"Can you think of anyone else who could want Maraxus dead?"

She snorted, "You mean besides every senior admiral and general in the empire? Not to mention probably every hero on earth and probably a long list of Soul Reapers."

"Well, to be fair yeah many heroes do want him dead, but wouldn't do it since it's against what they believe in," said John who didn't bother mentioning Ben probably would do it, but with a sense of style. "As for the Soul Society, I don't know a lot of them, but I don't think they would want him dead and risk war breaking out."

"Then we've narrowed it down to someone within the empire." Sierra paced around the hologram, "Hmm, the Board benefits the most but any of the other admirals or generals would take a shot at him if they could. He's really unpopular at the moment, mostly because of his defeats but also because he is trying to put me on the throne."

John then brought up something Mira told him when she read Angela's thoughts. "Um, Sierra. What do you know about the bodyguard he had with him?"

"Very little," she stopped pacing and turned to him, "It just turned up one day with him and Maraxus introduced it as N1. I have no idea what it looks like inside the armour but I could sense some form of life, familiar yet totally strange. Since it showed up I have never seen them apart unless a squad of the Elite is with Maraxus. Why?" her eyes widened, "Do you think N1 deliberately planted the bomb on itself to try and kill Maraxus?"

"Angela thinks so, but…without proof we can't do anything about it," he hesitated to tell her what Angela was really thinking.

She thinks Maraxus must have been aware of the bomb. She knows he isn't a fool to put someone that he just brought in and not one of his other loyal followers. He wanted to tell her, but he wasn't sure how Sierra might react or if she would believe him. If she did and Maraxus found out he might try hurting her.

Until they have the proof they need he'll need to keep that bit of information to himself.

"I doubt it." Sierra sat down on her bed, "I'll tell you this, John, if N1 had wanted to kill Maraxus he'd have been dead years ago. The two met about a month before that disaster with the weapon demonstration that left a lot of high ranking officers dead. Maraxus could easily have been one of them but N1 didn't even touch him."

This was making Angela's suspicion even stronger, especially if this N1 was very loyal towards him. "Is it possible that maybe…Maraxus might know something?"

"Know something?" she stood up, "About what?"

Her door slid open and Alpha One strode inside, "I'm afraid this conversation is over. My lady, Maraxus is asking for you. He wants to confirm you are alright. I am to escort you to the medical bay at once."

"Of course." she nodded, "John, I'll speak to Maraxus about this and see what he knows."

Alpha One cut the transmission before John could reply, "This way my lady."

"Keep an eye on N1." she told him as they left the room, "John thinks it may be responsible."

"As you command."

John sees the transmission has been cut and lets out a small sigh. "Be careful, Sierra."

 _Meanwhile_

"Are they serious?" Maraxus struggled to sit up in the bed, "They think my own bodyguard was behind this?"

The holograms of his daughters shrugged in unison, "They think someone on your personal staff was behind this."

"Impossible." Maraxus frowned, "I trust my inner circle with my life."

N1 folded its four arms silently.

"We suggested the Board might be behind this, as you think they were." one of the twins informed him, "But they aren't so sure. We'll keep looking for clues but in the meantime they want to ask some questions, we insisted on speaking with Hanako in return."

Maraxus looked at his bodyguard, "Do you know who did this?"

The massive figure shook its head.

"Very well then." Maraxus coughed violently, "Speak with her, but be careful, if she was behind this then she may be hostile to you as well."

The hologram faded and N1 moved over to the general with a syringe in one hand, "You must take the treatment."

"No," the human waved his bodyguard away, "I'm going to die shortly anyway, it won't do me any good. Inform Delta Squad to contact the outer fleets and begin to converge on this location. I want all fighters prepared for immediate launch. If we find the Board is responsible I will hit them with everything I've got."

"By your command, sir."

 **Okay so that's the end of the chapter and hope everyone liked how this went. Looks like a fight is going to break out soon. How will this go when our heroes have to fight the Forever Empire again? And will they be able to win or will they fail?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and also sorry we didn't make this as long as the last chapter. We still hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The updates I promise I won't take long to update for this story. However, if it slows down again it's because we haven't finished the other chapters.**

 **So, please keep that in mind. Now then, please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please and we'll see you all next time. Take care and have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we are with the fifth chapter. My friend the general and I are working hard to make sure these chapters are updated. For some reason the last chapter didn't alert other people it got updated. I don't know why, but fanfiction messed up there.**

 **Anyways, here we are with the new chapter. Last time the heroes tried to investigate what happened during the meeting. Maraxus suspects it was the Board of the Forever Empire that did this. What will happen when the truth is revealed?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and I don't own anything from the DC or Bleach universe. The OCs from the heroes side are mine and the OCs from the Forever Empire are from General Herbison. So, in case anyone wants to check out his work go right ahead. He has a lot of good stories to read.**

 **Now then, time for the chapter and enjoy everyone.**

 **Chapter V**

 _Luna Base_

Near Earth II, there is a moon base that was built after the planet was colonized. It was made to help alert the planet of any sort of invasion, any incoming objects that threatened the safety of the planet, or any ships that try making their way to them.

The base is also home to 50 people who work to help keep their planet safe and build a home for themselves. By building an underground city to live in, while working on the base.

The base uses sensors to help monitor the galaxy and keep an eye out for any problems. These sensors were made by Kat Stone's company. They can help detect any ships that are trying to come in using hyperspace or opening a portal. This will allow them to warn the planet and activate a global shield around the planet. Keeping it safe until they can counterattack.

New Mars unfortunately, doesn't have this type of defenses yet. At least, not yet. The planet, like other planets in the galaxy do have sensors to help them detect any incoming ships so they can be ready. That way they can alert Earth II and ask for reinforcements.

In the command room there are two armed guards standing near the doorway, while the workers are on their break. Thankfully the base's droids monitor any problems while they are out. That way there is someone to keep an eye on things.

Both men wear the same armor clothing, but have different colors. One has a yellow armor, while the other a violet color. The two armed with automatic guns, which are on safety and won't be used unless they need to. Thankfully the people who work there have protected suits from the weapons in case they are shot at.

They stood around, doing nothing, and just alone with their thoughts. Until one of them spoke, "Hey," said the Yellow armored guard.

"Yeah?" the Purple guard asked.

"You ever wondered who would win in a fight between Supergirl and Wonder Woman?" the Yellow guard asked.

The Purple guard scoffed at the question. "No! Only hopeless nerds on the internet care about that kind of crap."

"Uh…yeah, why do you think I'm asking you about it?" the Yellow guard asked. "Come on, picture it. It would be totally badass!"

"Well, yeah…I guess?" the Purple guard replied finding the fight interesting. "Supergirl would definitely win though."

"Bullshit! You're just picking her because you're scared of girls!" the Yellow guard replied back. "Wonder Woman's WAY stronger. She'd throw a tank at me!"

"Ooh! I didn't realize strength was the deciding factor in a fight to the f***ing death…Genius," the Purple guard replied in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly the computer begins going off as one of the robots approaches the guard. "What's going on?" the Yellow guard asked.

"It appears a large fleet is detected heading towards our system," the robot replied showing on the screen the large fleet.

"Oh boy, we better alert the boss," said the Purple guard.

"Agreed," said the Yellow guard before he turns towards his friend. "I still think Wonder Woman would win."

 _Soul Society_

Hanako arrives to her office where she sees on the transmission screen two girls. She recognized them as the Carina Twins from the report she received about them. She should have realized that Maraxus would send those two to speak with her. Still, she decided to get this over with and answer any questions.

"This is Head Captain of Squad One, Hanako Suzuki Yamamoto. I heard you wanted to ask me some questions regarding the explosion?"

The twins smiled, _"That is correct could you, in your words, describe what happened exactly, with as much detail as you can please_."

Hanako sighed. "There's not much to tell. The meeting was not going well, Maraxus was being stubborn, the Board were upset with him, and my lieutenant was trying to tell me something before the bomb went off. Not sure what else happened in that room."

 _"We see,"_ the twins exchanged looks, _"What about before the meeting? Did you notice anything unusual or did anyone say something to you that might give us a clue on who would be behind this?"_

Hanako shook her head in response. Everything seemed to have gone normally when they arrived and didn't notice anything suspicious.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We arrived, spoke to the Board, met up with Maraxus, and then we went inside."

 _"If you were to know of someone with a clear intent on stopping this meeting and target our dad, who would you believe to be the main suspect?"_ one of the twins asked.

 _"And what was the meeting focusing on?"_ the other asked.

Hanako knew the Board were the ones that did want to kill Maraxus, but she doubts they would do it in such a sloppy way and risk their own lives in the process. She also doubts they would want to stop the meeting if they want peace.

"I'm not sure. The purpose of the meeting was to make peace between both our sides," she explained. "I doubt anyone in that room would want a fight to break out and would want to kill your father."

Both twins folded their arms, "Not true. I'm sure there were a lot of people in that room who wanted our dad out of the picture."

"But," one tapped her chin, "We don't think you would do something like this. Your own daughter was caught in the explosion, you wouldn't risk her safety at a chance to kill our dad, and you'd probably kill him face to face rather than something like this."

"Pass on our best wishes to Hayami would you?" the other twin asked, "We hope she makes a full recovery."

Once the transmission ended, Hanako was left alone with her thoughts. It was true, a lot of people in that room did want her dead. She was one of them, especially if he would not stop wanting to bring war on their world. For the safety of everyone she cherishes and vowed to protect she would do anything to keep them safe.

Even if it meant taking the life of another to make sure peace came to their world. However, she wouldn't do something like this and risk her own daughter's life. If the twins found out though about what the Board and her agreed on then war would come. She just hopes they find who is behind this and it isn't anyone from their side.

 _Unknown planet_

John explained to the others what happened and about what Sierra told him. This was around the time though that they received word that a large fleet is heading towards their galaxy. The fleet was small at first, but then more began appearing. A probe was send out to investigate and they found the fleet belongs to the Forever Empire.

This has caused an uproar to erupt in the government, which caused many to see this as an act of war. Thankfully the citizens were not made aware of this. They felt if they did know it would cause a panic and even violence. The people remember what happened when their home was invaded twice, they would not let there be a third time.

With the president injured though, the decision of what to do is left up to the council. All four agreed to do nothing yet about this, until they can communicate with the Forever Empire officials. However, they have gotten all their military forces ready to go in case a fight breaks out. For the heroes though, it won't be enough.

"Is Hanako aware of what is happening?" Aeon asked towards Supergirl and Nathan who appeared in holographic form.

Nathan nods in response. "As soon as the fleet appeared. She's speaking with much of the Captains to see what they should do. For now though, we don't do anything. She already informed Yoruichi and Halibel."

"Good," said John who was glad to hear that. "We don't want to risk war breaking out. I tried contacting Sierra to find out what is going on, but for some reason my call is not going through."

"It's possible she might be aware of what is going on too and could be asking questions herself. I doubt she knew this was going to happen," said Supergirl as she lets out a small sigh. "You think Angela is right though? Is it possible Maraxus was behind the bombing?"

"It makes sense, especially with the arrival of this fleet," said Aeon knowing that this couldn't be a coincidence. "I also doubt they can say this is part of their protocol, especially how this will make things look bad."

Nathan lets out a small sigh knowing this is not going to end well. "I suggest you get the ship ready then in case we don't find any evidence that proves who was behind the attack. If we don't find anything then this will not end well."

Supergirl nods in agreement. "John, keep trying to contact Sierra and see if she can find out what is going on."

John nods in response as their two friends disappeared. He begins contacting Sierra, but again it wasn't going through.

Aeon began getting worried knowing how this might not end well. "Think we might get another war?"

John tries again, while also having a worried look on his face. "I hope not."

 _(REDEEMER/MEDICAL BAY)_

"Maraxus?" Sierra marched into the room despite the doctor insisting that rest was needed, "What's going on?"

The general opened one eye to look at her, "Can you be more specific, please?"

"Why have three fleet commanders reported they are on their way to rendezvous with us?"

He closed his eye and inhaled calmingly, "Because we do not yet know who was behind this attack. In order to ensure the safety of both myself and you multiple fleets are converging on this location."

"We have no authority to do that." she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "You cannot call in three fleets whenever you want."

"Actually I can." he waved a hand idly, "It clearly states in the original agreement between the Forever Empire and the government of Earth that should any hostile actions be taken against a senior member of the empire's command structure that additional forces can be called in until it is resolved. So until we find out who was behind this I have the authority to summon help."

Sierra sighed unhappily, "So because of one attack that didn't kill anyone you called in three fleets?"

"Oh no," he sat up with a calm smile, "I called in twenty-nine fleets. Those three you heard from are the closest, the rest are on their way."

She stared at him, "That's an invasion force, not a security force."

"If the Board are responsible, we will need the extra numbers to wipe them out, if Earth is responsible we will need the extra numbers to conquer it, and if the Soul Society is responsible we will need the extra weapons to wage war."

"And if it is none of them?" she asked.

Alpha One entered the room, "If it is none of them then the fleets will return to their original positions. The advance fleets will be here within the hour, sir, they will hold in this sector until further orders."

"Excellent," Maraxus rubbed his brow, "If you don't mind, my head is getting worse, could you allow me a brief time of sleep please. Alpha One, co-ordinate the fleets not to move further towards Earth than this location, Sierra you can tell your friends how many ships are on their way as a gesture of good faith if you wish."

She didn't wait one second longer and rushed from the room.

"Oh, and Alpha One," Maraxus added as he settled down into the bed, "Inform all fleet commanders to set stations to yellow alert. If any hostile actions is taken by Earth or by the Board all fleets have my authority to engage."

"Yes, sir." the Elite turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

N1 moved to stand beside the bed, "Orders?"

"Make sure all systems are fully operational, and send probes to Earth, I want to know their defensive capabilities."

The bodyguard left the room and Maraxus smiled peacefully as he felt himself drift to sleep.

 _Unknown Planet_

Angela continued going through the destroyed room finding any more evidence she can gather. She used a spell to recreate the event, which showed the bomb exploding from N1. She stopped the spell wanting to see if there anything that would indicate that Maraxus was aware of the bombing. However, they found nothing that he was behind it.

Hayami though appeared to have noticed the bomb, but it took her a while to know something was wrong. By the time she realized what was going on the explosion detonated. She wish she could speak with Maraxus so Mira can use her power on him. To see if he was aware of the bombing and prove he was involved.

It was becoming clear to her he is involved, but without proof there is nothing they can do. It made he frustrated and upset that she can't go speak to Maraxus. That he will probably get away with this and he won't get punished. If he does then… **There's got to be a way to prove he did this.**

 **There is, but only if you stop holding back.** A dark menacing voice spoke near Angela, who looked around in shock wondering where it came from. **You know what I'm talking about. You've been holding back your true potential for so long, because of what you have been told. How you might end up hurting the people and scare them. Isn't that right?**

Angela was still confused on where the voice is coming from, but for some reason she began thinking about what it was telling her. Yes, for a long time she has been holding back her true powers due to how dangerous they are. How her powers are tied to her emotions and how if she is not careful she could hurt someone. But why should she?

 **Use your powers and you will find out the truth. The truth on who is behind this explosion and you can bring them in to justice.** The voice continued speaking to her as the room began to be engulfed in darkness.

Yes, she should stop holding back and use her powers to find the proof she needs that Maraxus is behind this. She should go find him, use her powers on him, and make him confess what he did so that she can make him pay for his… **wait what am I doing?** She thought realizing something was wrong. The darkness soon disappeared and the voice was gone too.

She looked around confused and a bit shaken by what happened. Just the thoughts of what she would do to Maraxus was making her…feel good. It made her even smile just thinking of how much she wanted to hurt him made her smile. She didn't know why she felt that way and didn't like it at all.

"What's going on with me?" she asked to herself when Mira came into the room with the twins.

"Angela, you okay?" Mira asked sensing something was wrong.

Angela shook her head in response and tries to regain her composure. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Did you three find anything?"

Mira nods as she approached her and tells her what is going on. Angela's expression changed to anger as she turns to the twins.

"Why is there a fleet heading towards our system?"

"Dad called in reinforcements." the twins replied, "Until we know who was behind this he felt more security was needed."

"You have plenty of security. There's no need for your forces to come into our galaxy," said Angela who knew if the fleet crossed into their territory it will lead to a fight. "Tell your father to pull your forces back until we finish our investigation."

"Relax," they assured her, "The fleets will only arrive at this planet to protect the command station. They won't go any further unless they are provoked. If the investigation turns up that your side is innocent the fleets will return to the other systems. Dad won't start a fight for no reason, it'd make him look bad."

"It doesn't matter. They have no jurisdiction coming into our system," said Angela who knew Maraxus was probably setting up for war to start.

"She's right. The people of this galaxy will see it the wrong way and will demand your forces to withdraw," said Mira agreeing with her friend.

One of the twins turned away to call the station while the other folded her arms, "If your family had just been almost killed I imagine you wouldn't complain to have a large security force move in to protect them."

"Not unless you father was behind the explosion," Angela muttered.

Both twins squared up to Angela furiously, "Say our dad was behind this one more time and we'll beat you like the hero scum you are."

Angela didn't bother pointing out she only said it once, but was more focused on the two twins and their threat. Mira however, got in the middle of the three.

"Enough! We're here to find out who is behind this explosion and get the truth," Mira didn't want to admit in front of the twins that it is becoming possible their father is behind this, especially with the motive behind him wanting to do this.

"It's obvious who was behind this." the twins cast another glare at Angela, "Who has the most motive for revenge, Soul Reapers, or the people of Earth, who profits most from our dad's death, the Board. Who is at war with both sides, Savage and Galatea. There is your list of suspects. Narrow them down with what you've found and tell us who's left."

"But your father has as much motive as all of them. He hates the Soul Reapers, he has been obsessed on wanting to wipe them out, he won't stop, and we were told that he has been on bad terms with the Board," Angela explained pointing out the motives Maraxus has. "But if you're still unconvinced, fine. Let us speak with him and get some questions answered."

She figures if she can sense him lying about anything she asks, then she can prove it. Mira could use her powers to read his thoughts and find out the truth as well in case Maraxus is at keeping her from sensing his emotions.

"He's confined to a medical bay." one of the twins pointed out, "The only way you'd get to speak to him is by yourself surrounded at all times by guards. If you even think about using your supernatural abilities anywhere near him the guards will execute you on the spot without hesitation. Do you agree to those terms?"

Angela was about to reply when she began receiving a message from the others. It turns out the Forever Empire is hacking into their transmissions and is presenting some sort of message.

"Great, now what?" she asked as a hologram of the message begins to play.

 _Meanwhile_

It was being broadcasted on all open channels. Every station that could access it were being shown the same image. It was the Board's meeting with Hanako and everything said in that meeting.

Including the arrangement to kill Maraxus.

When the footage stopped playing the image changed to show Maraxus standing on the bridge of his command station, he was gripping a walk stick but his face held utter steely determination and loathing.

"This is General Maraxus to all Forever Empire forces. As you have just witnessed the Board of Directors, in an alliance with the Soul Reapers, conspired and attempted to kill me at a peace meeting. To all forces I am hereby assuming direct control of the Forever Empire and am ordering the immediate execution of the Board along with any who stand with them. As Supreme Commander of the Forever Empire I am naming Sierra as rightful heir to the throne and as of this moment she is to assume the title of Empress."

It seemed the situation had just gone catastrophically wrong, but there was more to come.

"Furthermore I call upon the fleets of the empire to aid me in this quest to rid the universe of both the Board and the Soul Reaper threat. All forces, converge on this system. Long live the Forever Empire!"

On the Board's command ship DX-21 turned to her superiors, her face blank with shock and pale with horror, "It's coming." she whispered, "He's called for the empire."

"How many fleets are answering his summons?" the Board asked, for the first time in their entire existence they sounded nervous.

 **Uh-oh it looks like war is now coming. This is not good for our heroes huh? Now that war has begun what will happen? And will our heroes save their galaxy or will the Forever Empire wipe them all out?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out. Also, thanks to my friend, General Herbison for his help on this chapter. I appreciate his help and he does a good job with his characters. All great characters and hope you all are okay with them.**

 **Okay so that's the end of the chapter and hope everyone liked how this went. Looks like a fight is going to break out soon. How will this go when our heroes have to fight the Forever Empire again? And will they be able to win or will they fail?**

 **The updates I promise I won't take long to update for this story. However, if it slows down again it's because we haven't finished the other chapters. So, please keep that in mind. Now then, please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Nothing negative please and we'll see you all next time. Take care and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with the sixth chapter and hope you are all ready for this. My friend, General Herbison and I had to update this one since I wanted to add in something to it. To one of the fight scenes and to one of my OCs. You'll know which one I mean when you get to Ben.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and support guys. We appreciate it and for the comments you guys leave. Now, last time we saw the fighting has begun. How will things go now with the war against the Forever Empire starting again?**

 **Check out the chapter to find out and I don't own anything from the DC or Bleach universe. The OCs from the heroes side are mine and the OCs from the Forever Empire are from General Herbison. So, in case anyone wants to check out his work go right ahead. He has a lot of good stories to read.**

 **Now then, time for the chapter and enjoy everyone.**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Earth II_

In the Legion of Super Heroes HQ, many of its members watched the broadcast message of the board members of the Forever Empire meeting with the head captain of the Soul Society. They were shocked to hear that not only did they want her to kill General Maraxus, but she agreed to do it.

Thankfully the broadcast hasn't gotten to the rest of the people around the world. After finding out someone was hacking into their systems, Kat Stone shut down all transmission around the planet, except for the military and the heroes.

That way they won't know what happened and won't get in a panic when they hear a fleet of Forever Empire ships are heading into their system. Once it ended, Bouncing Boy contacted Supergirl who was still not back yet. She went to the hospital with the president to see if she is okay. However, she heard what happened and was currently speaking with her friend.

"This is bad, Kara. If the Forever Empire know about this then they will declare war," said Bouncing Boy worried how another war is coming to their world again.

"I know, but please make sure to keep everyone calm until I get there," Supergirl replied as she sees many of the government's officials are going in and out of the president's private room. "It's getting crazy here. The president is barely waking up and is trying to get in contact with the Soul Society."

"Are they upset with them? I mean, they probably are, especially if they were planning to kill Maraxus and could be behind the bombing you…" Supergirl interrupted Bouncing Boy when he brought up the explosion.

"I know it looks bad, but I doubt Hanako would risk her daughter's life to kill that guy," Supergirl calmed down and replied in a calm tone. "I don't think right now we need to be turning on each other though. I'm sure Hanako has her reason and when she talks to the president we can sort this out. Right now, we need to get ready for a fight. Have you contacted the others?"

Bouncing Boy nods as he shows a holographic image of Earth II's military near the neutral planet, preparing to leave. "Thankfully the Forever Empire's fleet hasn't opened fire, but it won't be long now. The others will be leaving soon, but we have a problem."

"What now?" Supergirl asked wondering what more is going on.

"The Board members of the Forever Empire contacted us. They are asking for assistance from General Maraxus," Bouncing Boy explains as he shows the message that was send to them. "They claimed they were not behind the explosion, that Maraxus is using this message to frame them, and they need our help. They are willing to provide us what we need, in exchange for protection."

Supergirl knew if they brought the Board with them they would only further bring more danger to their world. However, she knew war was coming anyways and they might have information they could use to stop Maraxus.

"Contact the others and have them go to where the Board are at. Keep me up to date on what is going on, okay?"

Bouncing Boy nods. "I will and I hope we will be able to stop them before we lose more lives."

Supergirl turns off the communicator and sighed. "I hope so too."

The door opened and Agent M-8 came out of the room. "Kara, we're ready now."

Supergirl walks over to the agent after putting her communicator away. "We got a transmission from the Soul Society?"

Agent M-8 nods in response. "Hanako will be with us shortly and then we'll figure out what to do."

 _Unknown planet_

As soon as the broadcast began, Earth II's ships prepared to leave knowing more enemy ships would be arriving soon. The heroes got out of the planet as well as soon as the message played. The Carina Twins left before Angela and Mira could question them about what happened. Once they were on their ship, they took off and began to leave the area. That was, until they received a message to go help rescue the Board.

"Are you kidding me? Why should we go save them?" Angela asked towards Ben, who was in hologram form and was relaying a message that Bouncing Boy gave him. "If we try to save them, Earth II will be seen as guilty for harboring criminals."

"It doesn't matter if we do or not. They will still come here to attack us and to destroy our world," said Ben explaining the situation. "Besides, they might have some information we can use against Maraxus and stop him."

"I doubt they have anything, especially since military plans and strategy doesn't seem like it's up their alley," said Aeon as she pilots the ship. "In any case, by the time we get to them though we'll be outnumbered."

"Not without backup you won't be," the heroes turn around to see Yoruichi and Harribel standing behind them. "We'll be there to assist you."

"We thought you guys went back home," said John surprised to see the two women still here. "Aren't you guys worried the Forever Empire might try to capture or kill you both?"

"We've been dealing with the Forever Empire long before your time," said Harribel as she spoke in a calm cool tone. "This won't be any different."

Mira turns towards the others wondering if they will do this or not. "It couldn't hurt to try. I mean, we could try helping them and they will help us out in return."

John and Aeon turn to each other knowing they don't like this idea, but they have to try. "All right, but we'll need to try incapacitating the ships when we get there. Otherwise we'll get shot at," said Aeon.

"The president has given the okay to go rescue the Board. So, you'll have the three ships assist you and I'll be coming by to help out too," said Ben as he puts his hat on. "I'll be there in five minutes. I suggest you guys get ready for a fight."

Aeon turns towards Angela who seemed unsure about this. "You can stay on the ship if you want."

Angela sighed in annoyance and shook her head. "No, I'll help out. Mira and I can get inside the ships with Yoruichi to incapacitate them. Just get the Board and get them out."

Aeon nods as she begins punching in the coordinates. "All right, let's go save the Board and kick some butt."

 _Meanwhile_

Sierra hid in her room, listening to the thunderous roar of boots thumping on the ground as soldiers ran past her door. Alarms and messages blared over the ship about being on red alert and all hands to report to battle stations.

She had seen the broadcast, heck everyone had seen it, and it only confirmed what she already believed.

The Board were desperate to stop her taking the throne. So desperate that they convinced Hanako to assassinate the general, and by hurting Hayami it would move suspicion away from her.

Now she could quite clearly feel the hatred and anger of the people on the station. The Board's treachery was against everything the empire stood for and that they had tried to kill the founder of the empire made it all the more sickening.

 _'Yes, Sierra'_ Marrissa's voice sounded delighted _, 'Now, at long last you shall take the throne you were destined to sit upon. The power of the empire will be yours.'_

 _'What of your friends?'_ her voice of peace asked, _'What of John?'_

Sierra sat upright, her eyes wide with fear, "Oh no."

 _'He is the enemy Sierra.'_ Marrissa whispered, 'He will stand against you.'

 _'He loves you. You love him.'_ the other voice protested, _'Would you really sit by and allow him to suffer?'_

Quickly racing across the room to her computer she started recording a message, "John, its Sierra. Listen to this message very carefully and if you love me then do as I say. It is crazy here, full mobilization, Maraxus is bringing everyone, and I mean every fleet in the entire Forever Empire is answering his call. The Board have been identified as traitors and they will be executed, don't worry about that. The Soul Society have also been labelled for being part of the conspiracy and they'll be wiped out as well. But Earth's heroes were not in the footage so you, for now, are safe. But John."

She stopped and closed her eyes, "Do not help them. Let the Board die. Let the Soul Society burn. Once I am empress I can order that Earth is to be left alone unharmed. But I cannot do that as long as the Board lives. Do not help them John, don't become my enemy." she hesitated, "I love you."

Saving the recording, she transmitted it. With all the communications flooded with messages between ships coordinating their push into the sector it could take a long time for her message to get through, if it even did. All she could do was hope.

 _'Embrace your power.'_ the newest voice in her head spoke. She still had no idea who this voice was but when they spoke she felt... stronger, _'You are scared of hurting others. Release yourself from these fears and unleash your true potential.'_

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

 _'This station. Could you destroy it?'_

"I don't know. I've never tried to destroy a station I've been on before." she started to feel drowsy.

 _'Start one deck at a time. Kill all aboard.'_

The room started to shake around her and items started to shatter into fragments before the fragment turned to dust, "I can do this." she mumbled.

 _'Do it then.'_ the voice urged.

"But, the people, Maraxus," her eyes started to close, "They'll die."

More and more items further from her began to break down and the dust started to move by itself, started to grow into a body of some kind.

"Lady Sierra?" a voice called from outside the door.

The voice stopped speaking and Sierra looked around wildly. Her room was untouched and there was no sign of anything having been destroyed, "Yes?"

"The Elite are being dispatched to the fleet, your transport is ready." they replied.

"Okay, on my way." she paused long enough to prod her bookcase and confirm it was still very much intact before striding from the room

 _Soul Society_

Hanako is sitting in her office, while she listens to the president speak to her. It was clear, despite being injured that the president was not happy with what she found out.

Not only about her making a deal with the Board of the Forever Empire, but also agreeing to kill General Maraxus. It also didn't help that now because of this, Maraxus is making it seem that she was involved in trying to assassinate him.

Once she finished speaking, she waits to hear what Hanako's response is. Hanako took a moment to let everything that happened sink in as she lets out a small sigh before she replies.

"I understand your upset and that I didn't tell you about this, but I had my reason. I know more about General Maraxus than any of you in that room and I was there when his own creation invaded our old home world."

Hanako closed her eyes and began thinking back about that war and how much they lost. "What happened here on this planet four years ago, pales in comparison to that first war. Believe me when I say, the last thing I want is to cause another war, but I have my reasons."

"And what reason is that?" the president asked.

Hanako opened her eyes and gave her response. "Because Maraxus is dying," the room became silent with what she said. She knows she told the Board she would keep this quiet, but with how things are now there was no point.

"I was told he was desperate due to the many failures against us and was willing to do anything to kill us. I have no doubt the explosion was part of his plan and was willing to do it to cause war to break out."

"That doesn't make sense," one of the president's generals replied. "Why would he risk getting himself killed if it meant a war breaking out?"

"Because if his followers believed the Board was behind this they would follow him to the end," said Agent M-8 replying to what she learned about Maraxus. "I was told a lot about him thanks to DX-21 and I now see Hanako is right. This man is willing to do anything to cause a fight to break out, even if it means almost getting himself killed."

"If that's true, we don't have any way of proving it," said the president knowing even if they did, she doubts the loyal followers of Maraxus will believe it. "I'm afraid if your both right about this, then this war was unavoidable"

"I'm sorry, my lady," Hanako apologized. "We don't have a lot of time though. Maraxus will lead his army here and they will attack us with everything he has."

"We'll need to alert the public," said Supergirl knowing the citizens are their first priority. "We should also evacuate the colony on Mars."

"We would have to divide our forces in order to do that and we can't risk separating them," said one of the other generals. "We need to keep them here and protect our planet."

The president lets out a small sigh. "No, we'll send a fleet of our ships to rescue the people. We won't let them stay out there and risk getting killed."

Hanako knew they needed to help too in order to save many lives. "I'll send a squad of my best to help in the evacuation. That way we can get them to safety."

"Even if we do this though. I'm afraid we don't have enough forces to stop the Forever Empire. We'll need a bigger army," said Agent M-8 knowing really they'll need a miracle to survive this war.

It was then Hanako got an idea. She opens her desk and pulls out a locked box. It was given to her a long time ago for safe keeping. She couldn't open what is inside, but hopes who it was assigned to will have better luck.

"Supergirl, I have something here that might be able to help. Please, give it to John and Aeon to see if they can open it," said Hanako as she gives the item to one of her subordinates who takes it to the World of the Living.

The subordinate arrived and hands it to Supergirl who examines the box. It looked like an old small safe box that can only be open through a scanner. A DNA scanner, meaning it won't open without the proper DNA. "Where did you get this and why them?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't know," Hanako replied knowing who did give it to her, but prefers not to say anything. "All I was told is when a crisis like this happens again, to give it to those related to the one who gave the box. Now, when they come back make sure to give it to them."

Supergirl stares at the box once more and then nods in response. "I will and thank you. I just hope whatever is inside will help."

Hanako nods in response. "Me too."

 _Unknown location_

Ben arrived to the location where the Board members of the Forever Empire. He a closest to the area and go onboard the ship to speak with DX-21 about their backup arriving.

"It will take a minute before my friends and the three ships of Earth II to arrive," Ben explained as the two walk towards the room where the Board are kept. "Once they get here we'll need to evacuate everyone. That includes everyone on this ship."

"Negative." she shook her head, "We lack time and resources for a full evacuation. The only priority is to evacuate the Board. Everyone else will stay and fight to hold off the enemy."

"That's why we got ships coming in to help hold off the enemy and my ship to evacuate everyone," Ben replied as they stop in the hallway. "Look I came here to rescue everyone from the ship. That includes the Board, the crew, and you."

DX-21 turned to him with a sigh, "Ben, you are not part of the empire. You don't know our history, you don't know what it is like for us. The Board and Maraxus have been the pillars of the empire for countless years. Through everything the empire has always been united. The leaders have argued and been impolite to each other but the empire was never put at risk because of it."

She moved back to allow a squad of troops to pass before continuing, "Ben, everyone on this ship, including me, would gladly give our lives if it meant the Board could escape. This ship is powerful enough to take on an entire fleet, once the Board is evacuated to your ship we will use this one to buy you as much time as we can."

Ben heard every word she said and he understood the importance of why they are doing this. "Yeah, well I think if you are looking out for the Board, it would make more sense to fight with us back on Earth II. Rather than fight out here. Your all coming with us and I'm not taking no for an answer."

The alarm went off and they could hear on the intercom the enemy was approaching. "Now, get everyone ready to fight, but also have them ready to leave," Ben takes out his two guns and begins heading to fight.

"All hands prepare for battle." she ordered over the com, "Hostiles approaching. I want them to know the price for turning on the Board. Any available squads converge on the Board, protect them at all costs."

The ship of the heroes and Earth II's fleet came out of hyperspace as they head towards the battle field. The heroes head towards the ship of the Board, while the other ships engage the Forever Empire fleet. They send out their Starfighters to attack, while the ships fire their cannons at the enemy. But they wouldn't be fighting them alone.

Mira, using her Bio-ship flies towards the enemy ships with her backup. Yoruichi, Angela, and Harribel to help weaken the fleet, while the others rescue the Board. Angela uses her powers to protect the ship, while Halibel puts on her space suit to assist the Starfighters. Once they got close to the ship she goes outside

Mira uses her Bio-ship to fly herself, Yoruichi, Angela, and Halibel towards the enemy ship. Angela uses her powers to protect them, while Halibel puts on her space suit to assist the Starfighters. Once they got close enough, Mira begins dropping everyone off.

Yoruichi in the first ship, Angela in the second, and herself in the third. She left the ship on auto-pilot to help go assist the other Starfighters.

 _(DECIMATOR/BRIDGE)_

"Admiral," an ensign turned, "Hostiles are engaging our ships directly. Confirmed signatures are Soul Reapers." she checked her screen, "Signatures locked in. Awaiting command."

The reptilian admiral Dornkirk's yellow eyes blinked once before he hissed, "Launch all fighters and raise the shields. Have all weapons target the enemy vessels. Without their ships they cannot retreat or escape. Have all troops on red alert. I want a Soul Reaper head for a trophy."

 _Hydra_

While the battle raged outside the ship it also raged within. Boarding pods were arriving from all directions and piercing through the hull of the command ship. Troops inside were deployed and met with a furious defense by the troops loyal to the Board. On all decks reports arrived of invaders and their progress through the ship.

"Stand your ground!" DX-21 yelled into her com-link, "The Board have not been evacuated yet. All squads to combat positions now. Captain Zakarious seal off the bridge, do not open that door for any reason. Gunnery crews focus fire on the enemy ships, start with the admiral's."

As the men came in Ben opened fire on the enemy soldiers. He shot them down, while taking cover. Aeon and John arrived next igniting their weapons as they deflected the attacks back at the soldiers. Ben pulls out a grenade and tosses it near the soldiers taking them out.

Aeon and John begin using their powers to push the pod out of the ship, while Ben covered for them. "Make sure you two are wearing your gravity boots. Otherwise you'll get sucked out."

"Just shut up and cover us," said Aeon as they continued pushing the pod out.

Ben placed an energy shield in front of the two and uses it for cover. "DX, you mind giving me a hand, love?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before drawing a chunky sidearm and firing. Bolts of electricity forked through the air and surged through an approaching group of invaders. The horrid smell of charred flesh and the screams of agony filled the air before the group collapsed into smoldering heaps.

"That good enough for you, love?" she asked casually.

Ben smiles at her when he saw what she did. "I am so in love with her."

Aeon and John managed to push the pod out, sending some of the soldiers out into space. John throws a grenade at the hole. The grenade explodes, releasing a gray substance that actually plugged the hole and fixes it. "Kat is good at making these kinds of toys."

"Still, I take it there are still more pods on the ship?" Aeon asked towards DX-21.

"They are constantly arriving." she sighed, "There are too many ships and more are on their way. Can we please get the Board to your ship, as in right now?"

"Hold it there!" a woman emerged around the corner dressed in menacing green and silver armor with a long stream of red hair that reached her feet, "Lay down your weapons and surrender."

DX-21 frowned, "Don't underestimate her."

Ben smiles as he turns to the others. "Yeah, she shouldn't underestimate me too," he opens fire as Aeon and John take cover.

The shots didn't even make it to the armor as they impacted against a shield that appeared around the woman.

"Pathetic." she snapped her fingers.

The sound of scuttling echoed along the hallway and slowly an army of spiders in sizes from the size of a fist to one that was the size of the hallway emerged behind the woman.

"Ben, allow me to introduce you to my sister," DX-21 rolled her eyes, "Nineteen."

The woman bowed deeply, "Agent DX-Nineteen, pleased to meet you."

Ben didn't look impressed. "Your sister huh? Well, sorry to say lady your little toys and shield isn't going to keep me from kicking your ass."

"Ben, what do we do?" John asked noticing the exit is blocked.

"Go find the Board and any wounded then get them out," Ben replied as he cocks his weapon. "We'll hold them off here."

John nods as both twins use their weapons to cut a hole in the wall near them and make their way out of the room.

"This is DX-Nineteen." the woman announced, "I have acquired the traitor. Proceeding with assignment." she cracked her knuckles as she walked towards DX-21, "Sorry about this, but you knew it had to be this way."

DX-21 flexed her fingers, "I'm not sorry, you were always a bitch."

The small army of spiders turned their eyes to Ben and swarmed for him as the agents started fighting.

However, a bright green light engulfed Ben as the spiders are blasted off of him. Ben is seen wearing a green armored uniform with a green mask over his eyes, a lantern symbol on his chest, and a green glowing ring.

"Oh," DX-19 cautiously backed up, "You're one of those creatures." her swarm started to regroup around her and their eyes fixed on Ben, "Interesting."

"We prefer to be called Green Lanterns," said Ben as he constructs two large guns. "Oh and by the way glad my friends took off. So that way I don't have to hold back," he replied as he aims his weapons at her and opened fire.

A large spider scuttled into the way of the blasts and was vaporized under the impact. DX-19 hissed furiously and the rest of the swarm charged at Ben.

Ben used his ring to construct a large wall to cut off the swarm from getting to them. He then thrusted forward as the swarm is pushed towards DX-19 and he begins sending them away. Once they got far he begins charging up his ring. Even began reciting the oath of the Green Lanterns.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight," as he does this the ring continued getting charged for one big attack. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!

He fired green blasts at it, but it kept coming. He flew back and continued firing at the swarm. All while noticing DX-21 fighting DX-19 in hand to hand combat with the two practically shattering each other's limbs as they traded punches and kicks along with several sharp sounding chops as they impacted on flesh.

Focusing on the gargantuan spider he constructed a sword and shield and swung the blade at the spider.

At incredible speed one leg swept from the side and knocked the blade aside while a spray of web launched from the creature's pointed abdomen that wrapped tightly around him.

"Now this is sick," said Ben as he began to concentrate to stay alive.

He soon constructs a suit of armor that wrapped around his body protecting him from the spider. He uses his ring to then break free of the web.

"All right. Time to kill me a spider," he constructs a giant boot and brings it down on the spider crushing it.

As the boot crushed the spider the creature let out a piercing shriek. The body split into thousands of tiny spiders with bolts of electricity jumping between them before it collectively discharged at Ben, sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

Ben groaned loudly as he pushed himself off the wall. "All right. Now I'm annoyed…" he used his ring to construct two large containers.

He pushed them together and is able to trap the spiders together. He lifts it up and begins crushing the spiders together.

"My babies!" DX-19 shrieked as in her fury she launched DX-21 across the room into a wall before jumping onto Ben herself and snapping her teeth inches from his nose, "I'll tear you apart!"

DX-21 recovered quickly and, with a quick boost from her jet boots, rocketed across and into the grappling duo so that all three ended up rolling across the floor in a frantic tangle of limbs, furious yells, threats, until the remaining spiders discharged another blast on the trio which left all of them lying flat on their backs, momentarily paralyzed.

"You're been training them haven't you." DX-21 remarked casually as she started to get feeling back in her legs, "Ben, what's your status?"

Ben groaned loudly as his ring protected him from any serious damages and used it to help him float off the ground. "I'll live, but I'm going to feel that in the morning," he used his ring to construct restraints on DX-19 and a container on the remaining spiders. "You all right?"

"No lasting damage." she replied as she got to her feet carefully, "We had better finish up and get out of here."

 _Meanwhile_

Onboard the enemy ships the three women are seen running across the hallway heading towards the engine rooms. Yoruichi used her speed to take down the men she came across, while also disguised in her cat form. She knew these men were given weapons to take down Soul Reapers, but not someone who mastered her speed. She made her way into the engine room and began damaging the power, while also dealing with the soldiers.

She sees them approaching her as she smiles at them. "Hello boys, you want to play with this little kitty?" she asked while still in her black cat form.

They didn't smile, "You are condemning the crew of this ship." one of them replied, a determined glint in his eye, "I will not let my brothers and sisters die because of you." he drew a purple stone bladed katana, "I am the head of security for this ship and I challenge you to single combat."

The cat transformed into her human form and she had now a serious expression. "Your empire didn't seem to have a problem killing the innocent people of Earth and our kind during your pointless war. Now you want to challenge me to a fight?" her body began to glow as her sleeves from her shirt began to disintegrate. "No, this will not be a fight. I'm going to end this and then leave."

"Then may our deaths only fuel the hatred for your species." he sheathed his sword and spat on the floor at her feet, "I will meet my end this day knowing that the faithful will not stop until your people are purified through fire."

His men took aim at Yoruichi, "For the empire!" they yelled.

They opened fire.

Yoruichi though appeared behind the soldiers silencing them. She had a blank expression as she looked down at the ground.

"You are all brave, but foolish souls who believe you are doing the right thing. What you think your doing is honorable and you are all fighting for what you believe in. I commend you for that, but I'm afraid you're following a man who lied to you all, manipulated you all, and send you to fight in a war that shouldn't have begun in the first place. I would kill you, but I won't."

The weapons all came apart and one by one the soldiers began to tumble over. "I damaged the ship's engines and weaponry, but you will all live. Consider this a good thing, because if it was my companion outside of this ship…she would have killed you all."

 _(DECIMATOR)_

"Sir," the ensign turned to the admiral, "We've confirmed that the engines and weapons are offline. Reports say a Soul Reaper infiltrated the ship."

His yellow eyes narrowed in disgust, "Have the rest of my fleet focus all firepower on the ships from Earth, one at a time. And contact the Purifier, tell Captain Vilex that she is cleared to engage."

"Admiral," another officer called, "The shields are taking sustained damage from a small target, orders?"

"Keep all fire on the enemy vessels." he ordered, "Have all fighters fall back to engage the target."

 _Outside_

Harribel continued attacking the shield of the main ship to get its attention off of the fleet of Earth II. She actually didn't want to go through with this fight and wouldn't mind staying out of it. But she knew if she didn't get involved there is a chance the Forever Empire will invade their world. Just the thought of being enslaved again made her blood boil.

That will never happen again, not while she has some breath in her. She sensed something heading her way and sees the Forever Empire sending their fighters at her.

"So, now they are trying to kill me. Good luck," she didn't bother using her sword since there is no point and begins flying off as the ships followed her.

The fighters raced after her, their weapons targeting and recalculating every time she made a turn or rose or fell in the void of space. But as the race continued more and more fighters joined the chase and the rate of fire intensified as the fleet's firepower started destroying one ship after another.

Heavy bolts of green energy flew at her as the fighter pilots, impatient with the chase, deciding to go with the strategy of firing everywhere along her path in the hope of hitting her.

She sees the ships following her and that's exactly what she wanted. For them to follow her away from Earth II's fleet and allowing them to handle the fighters from the other ships. She sees the ships firing in all direction as she uses her speed to dodge them. However, three blasts managed to graze her arm and back causing the suit to tear.

She uses Sonído to get out of the way of the attacks and appear halfway from the ships. Sonído is a lot like Flash Step, but it can be used by Hollows.

The suit was given to her by Mira, so it was beginning to recover from the attacks. However, the blasts did cut her skin and it made her bleed. Something she didn't like as she narrowed her eyes at the ships.

"You shouldn't have done that," she replied as she takes out her sword as it begins gathering Reiyoku or her spiritual power. "Now, you will die."

The pilots either couldn't hear her or didn't care as they closed the gap, still firing rapidly and looking as though they were prepared to crash into her if that's what it took. The one at the front of the approaching force angled its wings into a spear-like form, clearly intent on driving the blades into her form.

She moves her sword up and charges up as yellow Cero blast. The blast is fired outward hitting the fighters minus three that got out of the way of the blast. She puts her sword away and sees the three remaining fighters. "I suggest you leave now, before I kill you too."

Their response was to open fire, perhaps out of desperation, maybe seeking revenge for the deaths of their fellow pilots, either way they let loose with lasers, missiles and the largest of the trio deployed a squad of drones that raced towards her.

Harribel dodges them as the Bio-ship came in and opened fire on the ships taking them down. She looked around at the destruction and sighed. "Fools."

 _(PURIFIER/LOWER DECKS)_

"Alright, listen up." a squad leader gathered his troops, "We've got confirmed readings that an intruder is on this ship. Orders are to find and take them prisoner. Alive as much as possible."

One of the soldiers clicked a fresh energy cell into his weapon, "Alive?"

"Captain Vilex wants to meet the intruder, personally." the squad leader added.

In unison all seven men and women shuddered, "It'd be kinder to kill them." one muttered to her companion.

Mira phases through the wall and sees the men leaving before phasing back into the wall. "It looks like they're trying to capture us alive. Good thing they can't get me from inside the ship," she continues going to where the power is at, while speaking with Angela. "How's it going on your part?"

Angela, who is on the Decimator is heading to the power room, while using her magic to stay out of sight. "I'm almost to the room. Just remember. Get in and get out. Yoruichi contacted me saying she finished. So, once you're done get to her and come get me."

"You got it and be careful," said Mira as she sees she is getting close to the power room.

Meanwhile Angela arrived to her target and sees some guards nearby. She knocks them out and focuses on shutting down the power of the ship. At least to deactivate their weapons, engines, and power to contact for help.

"Ah, you arrived sooner than expected."

Angela turns around and is hit with an electric blast. She screamed as she felt the shock going all over her body as she falls on her knees. She tried to use her magic, but the electricity kept her from focusing.

"I do apologize for this." Admiral Dornkirk carefully adjusted the dial on his wrist, "The intent was for immediate unconsciousness but it seems your form is more resilient than I anticipated. One moment,"

Another charge blasted into her from a gauntlet on his left arm and this time her entire body shut down as she passed out.

"Have the holding cell ready." Dornkirk turned to leave as soldiers rushed in, "Make sure she is secured properly, containment fields and the rest of it. Oh and do see that she has sustained no lasting damage, that first blast doubtless was unpleasant."

With his men securing Angela the admiral smiled broadly as he strode from the room.

 _Hydra_

John and Aeon found the Board as they begin helping them, along with the injured into Ben's ship. So far, things look like they have been going well. The two siblings have been holding back any soldiers that came their way, while the others get into the ship. Earth II's soldiers managed to dock into the ship as they assist in fighting back the enemy.

"The Board are in, who else are we missing?" Aeon asked as she deflects more shots from the enemy.

"I think the rest of the crew. I ordered the soldiers to get them to the transport ship," John replied as he uses his powers to lift a nearby destroyed fighter and tosses it at the enemy as it explodes. "Then we'll have the ship be put on auto-pilot or something like it."

"I don't know if this thing has an auto-pilot, but that's fine," said Aeon as she goes to the Board inside the ship. "We'll be taking off once we get confirmation the crew also got off this ship."

The Board stared at her, "We have given orders. We are aboard this vessel. Take us from this doomed ship at once."

"Not until we are sure everyone is safe and the injured are onboard," Aeon replied refusing to leave anyone behind. "John! Any word from Ben?"

"Yeah, he and DX said they finished their fight, but they'll find another ride. He wants us to focus on the injured," said John as he sees the men bringing more injured onboard. "Hopefully we get them out before anything bad happens."

"Yoruichi and the others are taking out the three ships. Harribel is taking out the fighters, while the rest of our ships are helping protect this ship," Aeon explained knowing nothing bad is going to happen…at least she hopes so. "We just need to wrap this up soon before the rest of the fleet arrives."

The Board moved into her view, "We have given orders. The crew are obeying them as we speak."

As if to confirm that the ship shook violently and alarms started blaring.

"Our faithful have secured themselves across the ship." the Board explained, "The Hydra will crash itself into the Decimator and kill the enemy admiral, while we make our escape in the confusion. No crew will abandon this ship until the Board are safe, now start your ship and get us out of here, now."

Aeon sighed in annoyance and uses her powers to knock out the Board members. "You guys are such a pain in the ass. John, contact Angela and tell her we'll need her to transport everyone off this ship. I don't want to let them be killed to destroy one stupid ship."

John nods as he tries to contact Angela, but can't get through to her. "Her com-link might be down. What do we do?"

"Keep trying and tell her what we need her to do," said Aeon as she sees more enemy soldiers coming. "I'll handle these guys."

 _(DECIMATOR)_

Angela lies on the floor of her holding cell, unable to move. She couldn't open her eyes since her body is still recovering from being shocked. She knew she was captured and needed to get out. However, she hears something beeping near her neck.

She then began feeling some sort of collar that she figures is restraining her from using her powers. Even if she got her strength back, she wouldn't be able to use her magic. So, how will she get out? How will she escape before the fleet arrives?

Will the others come for her? Yeah, that's it. They will come to save her because she couldn't see she was walking into a trap. How could she not see it?

 **Because you're weak.** Suddenly a familiar dark voice began speaking to her. **You hold back so much of your true powers because you're afraid to hurt someone. That's why you were captured so easily, because you are weak. And because of you your friends will die.**

She opens her eyes and finds herself in a destroyed city, surrounded by fire, with the sky darkened, and can barely breathe. She gasped as she sees her friends on the ground, dead along with their allies. Looking up she sees a flag with the symbol of the Forever Empire, with their ships flying over them. She gets up and begins backing away as she hears the laugh from the voice echoing all around her.

 **You couldn't save them because you are weak. If you want to stop this from happening, then stop holding back.** The voice continued speaking as Angela feels the flames surrounding her. **Use your true power on these weak mortals and destroy them. Destroy them all!**

She fell on her knees as the voice got louder and louder before she lets out a loud scream as everything went black.

Meanwhile the soldiers standing around her exchanged looks, but their weapons didn't move from being trained on her. The collar was fitted with small Plazarium crystals which had proven to break through most supernatural abilities and weakened anyone using them similar to the effects of kryptonite.

"Prisoner." the ship's chief of security examined her, "You are aboard the Decimator, flagship of Admiral Dornkirk, you are now confined to this cell and that collar will remain bound until the admiral decides otherwise, do you understand?"

Angela didn't say anything or moved when being questioned. When asked again, nothing happened.

"You have committed crimes against the empire by aiding the Board." the man continued, "Because of these actions the people of Earth are considered enemies and they shall be treated as such when the armada reaches Earth. Should you provide information of use then perhaps arrangements can be made. Is there anything you wish to provide at this time?"

Angela soon began to wake up as she got on her knees, with her head kept down. "Yes…I will provide your deaths," the collar soon shattered and the room is engulfed in darkness as the men are engulfed in it.

On the bridge the alarm begins going off alerting the admiral. "What is going on?" Dornkirk asked calmly, "Report."

The ensign raced to his side, her face strained, "Sir," she showed him a screen, "Look."

The screen showed the cell. What was left of it. His men lay shaking on the floor screaming whether by pain or shock he wasn't sure but thick smoke was pouring from their mouths and noses and the door lay in pieces.

"Alert all security." he ordered the bridge crew, "All hands to red alert status. Activate all emergency defense systems. Secure the bridge and transmit all information to the Redeemer. Should the bridge be breached activate self-destruct."

He sat down in his command chair as the crew raced around the bridge relaying orders. Three massive doors slid shut behind him, locking the bridge off from the rest of the ship while throughout the ship drones and turrets activated to support the two thousand armed soldiers taking positions throughout.

"Order all personal to converge on the intruder." he scrolled through the cameras to keep track of her progress, "She is to be killed on sight."

Suddenly the door begins to bang creating a dent. More dents begin to form as the door continued to get hit with something hard.

Dornkirk rose from his chair, "Order all forces to converge on the bridge, standby on detonation. Activate emergency shields. Send command authorization to Captain Vilex on the Purifier, she is to command the fleet should we perish."

A glowing blue shield appeared around the door.

As the door opened, they find nothing there. Nothing but the bodies of the soldiers with terrified looks on their faces and their skin becoming pale. Suddenly the darkness appeared from the floor within the bridge as tendrils are shot off piercing through the bodies of crew, except for the admiral. A dark figure emerges from the darkness with glowing red eyes as it turns towards him.

Dornkirk ignored the figure for a moment as he knelt beside the ensign's body, "Sleep well." he slid her eyes closed. "Your duty will be remembered."

 _(PURIFIER/LOWER DECKS)_

Mira finished taking out the power and knocking out the soldiers. She used her powers on some of them to realize she was walking into a trap. So, she used the soldiers to knock out their comrades and knock themselves out. She then deactivated the power and weaponry.

She had ship pick up Yoruichi and then come for her so they can go get Angela. "I hope it gets here before those guards break through the door."

After she shut down the power, the soldiers began trying to get the door open to attack the hero. She uses her powers to keep the door from opening, but it won't be long before they break through.

"HERO!" a voice roared over the intercom, "You dare defile the Purifier! You shall suffer the fate of all that stand against me!"

The door didn't break into pieces, rather it was vaporized into dust as a figure strode into the generator room.

The woman stood at an imposing six and a half feet tall and worn spiky black helmetless armor that enclosed her figure. Her skin was a stone grey with two glowing red eyes.

"Know me!" She waved a large double-bladed axe, "For I am Captain Vilex!"

Mira didn't seem to care or was impressed by the woman's appearance and title. "I've already suffered with what happened to my people. Being taken away from their homes and being treated like we're diseases. But if you intend to try and make me suffer, good luck. I won't go down so easily."

"I will cleanse this ship of your filth!" Vilex twirled her axe and it glowed with an ominous red light. The warrior charged at Mira.

Suddenly Yoruichi appeared and uses Kidō. "Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō," six beams of light surround the soldiers and Vilex stopping them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we don't have time to stay and play."

"You will suffer for this!" Vilex hissed, "I will see your entire species purified through fire!"

"Like I haven't heard that before," said Yoruichi as a loud explosion can be heard and shook the ship. "What was that?"

Mira uses her powers to communicate with the others and gasped when she is told about Angela. "We got to go! Angela needs us."

"What about them?" Yoruichi asked towards Vilex and her soldiers.

"Bring them with us and then we'll drop them off on a nearby ship," said Mira knowing if they stay they will die.

Yoruichi grabs Vilex while Mira uses her powers on the others lifting them up, phasing through the ceiling, and into her ship.

Despite the fierce battle still waging as the dwindling ships protecting the Board's command ship fought tirelessly against the much larger fleet of Dornkirk's all eyes were drawn to the Decimator as multiple smaller explosions worked their way from one end of the ship tearing the hull, sending turrets and pieces of the ship in all directions until the explosions reached the main reactor and with a colossal flash of light the entire vessel tore itself into millions of pieces that blasted through space.

The fragments tore through Starfighters on both sides while larger chunks slammed into the cruisers and frigates attempting to escape the blast radius. Three ships of the attacking fleet took serious damage as the explosion wiped out their shields and shrapnel stabbed through their hull. Four ships belonging to the Board had been closing on the Decimator in the hopes of taking it out, not one of them survived the explosion as it detonated.

As the light faded and the remaining vessels recovered from what had just happened the Hydra changed and accelerated towards the Purifier. All remaining attackers focused their fire on the Hydra, now hopelessly lost after the damage it had taken but large enough to continue its collision course.

Ben and DX-21 found one of the Starfighters after their fight with DX-19. During the fighting, they were told what the Board wanted to do with the ship. Ben used a blast door to separate themselves from DX-19 and head off to find a way off the ship. They found one and now needed to get it fixed so they can take off.

"Okay, I fixed the engine. At least enough for us to get out of here," said Ben hoping the fighter will hold until they get on one of the ships from Earth II. "You want to fly or you want to fly us out of here?"

DX-21 looked torn, "Ben, we have to help her escape. I can't leave her to die here."

"Those blast doors are locked and we don't have time to open them. Unless she somehow found a way to break the door down herself," right on cue the blast door got blasted open and in came DX-19. "Wow, I'm good and hey lady we would love to continue with this fight. Another time, when we're not about to get blown up."

DX-19 stared coldly at him, "We wanted to kill the Board. Instead you and your friends have condemned Earth to obliteration. Millions of lives will now be lost. How do you feel about that?"

"Enough." DX-21 stepped forward, "The Board has been evacuated. This ship will destroy the Purifier, you have failed your mission. Leave now while you still can."

"I have failed." DX-19 closed her eyes bitterly, "Then I shall stay here."

Ben sighed as used his ring to grab her. "Don't be so dramatic," he takes her on the ship and puts her in. "Fly us out of here before she tries killing us while we're flying."

DX-21 slid into the pilot's seat and gunned the engines, "You know she's not going to go quietly right?"

That proved to be an understatement as DX-19 was struggling furiously in Ben's grip and saying words in languages he didn't recognize but could assume what she was saying was not very nice.

"You think? Just fly!" he replied as he feels her trying to hit him, but also replied back to her in a language she didn't understand.

"Blasted scum." DX-19 opened her mouth wide.

Swarming out of her mouth came dozens of small spiders that wasted no time in diving on Ben, causing him to lose his grip in order to defend himself while DX-19 and DX-21 rolled around the small cabin with the ship on autopilot.

Ben began getting the spiders off of him and use his ring to knock out DX-19. He continues stomping on the spiders. "I hate freaking spiders."

"You get used to them living with her." DX-21 got back into her seat, "She can only produce so many at a time so hopefully that'll be her for a while. You okay?"

Ben nods in response as he notices the explosion. "Whoa, that doesn't look good. Let's catch up with the others and get out of here."

 _Meanwhile_

Earth II's ships were still operational and are preparing to take off before the fleet arrives. Aeon and John got the ships off the Hydra as they head to one of the ships to board it. Harribel was able to survive the explosion suffering no damage after getting some distance from it. Mira's ship heads towards the destroyed ship to try to find Angela.

They couldn't find her or detect her on the scanner. Yoruichi couldn't sense where she is, but Mira uses her mental powers to try finding her. Just as the fleet was a minute away from arriving, she managed to find her. It was weak, but she is able to sense where she is at.

They find her floating inside a bubble, which saved her from the explosion. Once they got her they headed back to the ships and took off in hyperspace just as the fleet arrived.

As the remaining ships from Earth fled the system their sensors picked up what first appeared to be a block in a region of space. The truth was more horrifying as it emerged that the block was actually a gigantic formation of ships. A thousand ships were arriving in this sector alone each with their own escort squadrons of fighters. Some were frigates, others were heavy cruisers, some were stations for resupplies and repairs, and some of the warships were easily the size of half a moon all bristling with weaponry and broadcasting signals to their wounded allies for immediate support.

Somewhere in the midst of the first wave of the arriving fleet was the immense command station Redeemer broadcasting directions and orders to the entire fleet. Half of the first wave began its journey towards Earth, a quarter towards Mars. The rest stayed to help their damaged allies and to guard the command station while they waited for more reinforcements.

The first one thousand warships had arrived to answer Maraxus's call to arms. A million more were on their way.

 **That's the end of this chapter and now Maraxus is calling on more of his army to arrive. Not good for the heroes huh? Will they be able to beat this large fleet? And will they be able to convince the Forever Empire what really happened?**

 **Check out the next chapter to find out and yes Ben is a Green Lantern. Will we see them in the story? Working on that so stay tune for it. Until later on I mean.**

 **Thanks to my friend, General Herbison for his help on this chapter. I appreciate his help and he does a good job with his characters. All great characters and hope you all are okay with them. Also you can go check out his stories too they are all fun to read.**

 **The updates I promise I won't take long to update for this story. However, if it slows down again it's because we haven't finished the other chapters. So, please keep that in mind. Now then, please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Nothing negative please and we'll see you all next time. Take care and have a good day.**


End file.
